Remembering Sunday
by myblackrose
Summary: Bella & Edward meet in Forks after their families move them there. Based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. Both have horrible pasts. Can they help each other through it? Will everything work out for the best? First FanFic. Review please.
1. Preface

**Preface**

The club was amazing. There were lights all over the place. Pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, every color you could imagine was here. I walked back stage and looked for Alice, Edward, and Jasper. I spotted them and headed over.

"Hi guys," I said to them.

"Hey Bells," they said simultaneously.

"Wrong Number, you guys are on," the stage manager called over.

Alice turned to us, glowing, "Well, here goes nothing," And Rose, Jasper, Edward and I were off.


	2. Into Your Arms

Why do teenagers have to go to school? I mean, what's the point of it? I think they created school so nerds could get stuffed into lockers, let teachers torcher kids, and then at the end of the day, guys and girls can make out. Why won't my parents just home school me? Oh yeah, because they claim they work to send me to the hell hole they call high school.

To top it all off, we moved. I had never moved before. Yeah, it sucks. I've been in Forks, Washington all summer and the only people I know is the old lady across the street and her cat. My parents said that if we moved out of Chicago to a littler town, we could make more money because my dad would be the only lawyer. Yes, it's worked so far, but the real reason is because of me. No, I wasn't part of a gang, actually, I hardly ever got into trouble. It's just something I'm not comfortable talking about. So yeah, I guess I would rather be here than in Chicago, but couldn't they have moved to somewhere, oh I don't know... bigger!?!

"Edward, time to get out of bed, honey! You wouldn't want to miss the first day of school," my mom, Esme, called from what I assumed was the kitchen. I groaned and got out of bed.

When I was done showering, I dressed in jeans, a black tee, and my red Converse. Nothing special, just how I liked it. My sister, Alice, was always lecturing me about how we have enough money to get me a decent wardrobe, but no, I chose to wear jeans and a tee shirt. My response is always the same, build a bridge and get over it. In fact, Alice and I had the same arguement this morning.

After my discussion with Alice, I hopped in my silver Volvo and drove to school.

I pulled into the school parking lot. There were people all over. Summer break had finally ended and there were friends hugging and gushing about their summers, boys and girls basically hooking up, and the same goes for the gay kids too.

My favorite song came on, _Tongue Tied _by Faber Drive, but I had to get out because the bell was going to ring soon. When I stepped out of the car, I became aware of all the eyes on me so I ducked my head. About five minutes later, I dared to look up. No one was looking at me anymore, well except for a few slutty girls. Everyone was watching someone else. I looked to see what the good Lord had sent to take the eyes off me.

Right next to my car was a white 2010 Lamborghini Gallardo. **(A/N: I had to change Bella's car because her family is rich in this story. Sorry. Pics on profile)** A girl stepped out. I figured she was new since everyone was staring at her. I was about to walk away because I had no intrest in girls (No, I'm not gay. It all goes back to Chicago), but something about the girl caught my eye.

I got a better look at her and knew why I'd stopped. She was gorgeous. She had silky, shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and a flawless complexion. Her body curved in all the right places. She was wearing jean shorts with rips in them, you know, the kind that you buy at the store with the rips already in them, that made her legs look miles long. Normally girl with ripped jean shorts come across as a slut, but she didn't. She had a black tee shirt with what looked to be piano keys on it, three of the keys red. And like me, she had red Converse high tops on. But her eyes. Oh, if they would've been sparkling, they would have been the most beautiful thing about this girl. But her brown eyes weren't sparkling, they were haunted. I wanted to run over there and make her eyes sparkle and give her- Wait, what am I saying.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. As much as I wanted to make her eyes shine, I couldn't. I had my own crap to deal with, I didn't need hers too. Plus, I didn't want her to end up like Mariah.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The day went by quickly and surprisingly, I didn't hate it as much as I thought. Most of the teachers were cool. Except for Miss Hall, she was annoying.

I had seen the brown-eyed girl a few times through out the day. We had a few classes together too. I noticed she was extremely clumsy. She didn't have anyone by her side either, just like me. Apparently haunted eyes weren't the only thing we had in common. Another thing I noticed was that we both had boys and girls all over us. Yes, I mean I had guys asking me out and she had girls. I understand all the people she was getting asked out by, but me? Mariah and Alice were the only teenage girls in my life back in Chicago, nothing was going to change here. Well, maybe I'd get that clumsy, brown-eyed girl too- wait. I have got to stop that.

When anyone would offer her help, she would sweetly decline. It was like she had it all figured out. In class, when the teachers were taking attendance, I found out her name was Isabella, though she would correct all the teachers by saying she prefered Bella.

I don't know why, but I felt myself drawn to Bella. I wanted to be her friend, maybe more, and to help her get through all the crap in her life, get her eyes sparkling again.

When school got out and I went to my car, Alice was waiting for me next to her Porche. I knew she was going to start questioning me about my first day so I said, "We can talk about whatever you want at home." And with that I slid into my precious Volvo and sped home.

* * * * * * * * * * *

When Alice was done questioning me about my first day at school, along with telling me every detail of hers, I went up to my room and pulled out my guitar. Music had always been an escape for me, since I was about eight. When I first met Mariah, I wrote a song about it. When the thing in Chicago happened, I wrote a song about it. I also played piano. According to my sister, I had a "God given gift" when it came to music because not only could I play those two instruments, but I had a pretty good voice and a knack for writing songs. My friends back in the Windy City said I should go pro.

I started playing a few chords and within an hour, I had a whole song. With words too.

_There was a new girl in town. _

_She made her way to the bar.  
I tried to talk to her.  
But she seemed so far. (She seems so far)  
Outta my league.  
I had to find a way to get her next to me._

I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms.

Oh she's slippin' away.  
I always freeze when I'm thinking of words to say.  
All the things she does.  
Make it seem like love.  
If it's just a game. (Just a game)  
Then I like the way that we play.

I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.

_And I'll state something rash.  
She had the most amazing....smile.  
I bet you didn't expect that.  
But she made me change my ways. (She made me change my ways)  
With eyes like sunsets baby.  
And legs that went on for days._

I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms.

_I'm fallin' in love  
But it's fallin' apart.  
I need to find my way back to the start.  
When we were in love.  
Oh things were better than they are.  
Let me back into.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms.  
Into your arms._

As I got into bed that night, I decided I would at least try to get to know Bella.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: That was the first chapter. Please don't hate it. *puppy dog eyes* The song was _Into Your Arms _by The Maine. Listen to the song, it's super good. This is my first FanFiction so sorry if it's kinda suckish. Please review so I can see if I should continue with the story or not.**

**Peace, bookwormbaby96 33**


	3. Everywhere

**A/N: Please rememeber to review:) It means the world to me:D_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 2 (BPOV)**

New kid+parent's money+clutz=me. Yeah, I have all of those things and my life is miserable. I hate being the center of attention and since my parents made me move to Forks, Washington-which by the way has a population of like 3,000 people and everyone had know everyone since they were in diapers-I will defiantly be in the spotlight today. _Yay me!_ Note the sarcasm.

My alarm clock rang, signaling it was time to get up and get ready for my first day in hell- I mean Forks High School. I got out of bed, showered, dressed, and grabbed an apple to eat on the way.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." I called to my parents, letting them know I was leaving.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just as I predicted, everyone's eyes were on me when I pulled in. Except for a few girls that were dressed in booty shorts and had their implants hanging out of their shirts, they had their eyes on somethings else which I was thankful for. Before I got out of my car, I looked to see what it was.

In my view, stood the most angelic guy I had ever seen. He had hair the strange color of bronze, and it stuck out from all angles without the aid of gel, like he'd ran his hand through his hair a million times. His face was acne-free and his black tee shirt clung to him, outlining every muscle or his perfectly sculpted chest. He was wearing red Converse, like me. The thought of him and me having something in common almost made my heart stop beating, even though it was a little thing. But the most prominent feature of this boy was his emerald eyes, or would have been his eyes if they weren't haunted, like mine. Again, my heart almost stopped beating with the fact that we had something in common, but for a different reason. I knew my eyes were clouded over because of a horrible incident that happened in my lifetime, I didn't want this Greek god to have had the same thing done to him, though I highly doubted his problem was the same as mine.

As much as I wanted to run over there and wrap the boy in my arms, tell him it would be alright, I couldn't. It's not because I hated people, it's just that, it wasn't easy to gain my love and compassion right away after what happened back in Phoenix. Also, I didn't date. I hardly talked to guys anymore, let alone touch them.

I slid out of the car, as gracefully as I could. I didn't want to do a faceplant on my first day, especially with everyone staring at me. I grabbed my bag and headed to the building.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Over all the day wasn't very bad.

I managed to only trip and drop my books, not once did I fall. I had a lot of people coming to help my pick my books up for me and then ask my if I needed help figuring out where my next class was, but considering how small the school was, I didn't. About seven guys asked me out and even a couple of girls, I shuddered at the thought. One guy, Mike I think his name was, was pretty cute, but I didn't want a guy in my life so I declined his offer to take me out to dinner this weekend. One of the sluts from this morning actually had the nerve to walk up to me and ask me if I was crazy when I turned him down. Apparently Mike was the hottest guy in school. I smiled my sweetest Bella smile and said, "Lauren, you can have him, but be careful. Wouldn't want you to end up getting an abortion, now would we?" and walked away. I was not going to deal with slutty bitches today.

The boy with the green eyes was in a few of my classes. I found out his name was Edward Cullen. Edward seemed really smart and thoughtful, from what I could tell. After English, I was heading to my locker when I heard Lauren's annoying voice say, "Eddie, do you want to meet me at my house after school? My parents won't be home for a few hours." I couldn't control my laughter after I heard her say Eddie.

When I got home, Edward's haunted eyes and bronze hair would not stop running through my head. I just wanted this boy out of my head so I didn't have to worry about a crush, so I took out my notebook, hoping that if I wrote a song about him, it might help. Back in Pheonix, for the last two years, I don't think there was one spare moment when you could find my earbuds out of my ears, and if you could, you could bet I was listening to a song in my head. After Jacob, music was my only get away from the real world, it gave me something else to concentrate on. It could take me a few minutes, or a few days to decode the lyrics of a song, to listen to the music and figure out the meaning behind it. It helped me in ways you could not imagine

About an hour later, I had lyrics for a song. I'd ju st have to set them to music.

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
You might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so 

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh

And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so 

One of the first songs I had written in a while and not too bad, if I say so myself.

I went to bed, Edward Cullen was still in my head. When I finally went under, Edward's troubled eyes was all I could see, and he was the only thing in my dreams.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Please people, remember to review. Constructive critism is welcomed. I know the chapters are kinda boring, but they'll get better. I promise. They're manditory for the story later on. **

**The song for this chapter is called _Everywhere _by Michelle Branch.**

**33, bookwormbaby96**


	4. Your Life and Mine

**Chapter 3. (EPOV)**

The next day was uneventful until I got to my car. Leaning against my Volvo, were two guys, a huge burly guy and one less giant, but still muscular, with blonde, curly hair.

The buff one stuck his hand out when I got close enough, "Hi, I'm Emmett Swan,"

I shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Edward Cullen," I responded.

The blond one introduced himself, "I'm Jasper Hale,"

"Hey," I stated, shaking his hand, "So... What did you guys need?"

"Well we just wanted you to hang out with us tonight. You seem like a descent guy and if you start hanging around the other losers that go to this school, like Mike, you might end up like them-" Emmett started.

I smirked, "And that would suck, right? What a waste of precious space that would be," Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"Exactly. So what do say? Wanna hang out tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, where?"

"That Jeep right there," Emmett said, pointing to the car next to mine, "is my car. You can follow us," I nodded.

"Oh, and a few girls are gonna meet us there, that cool?" Jasper must have just remembered.

"Yeah, that's fine," I said, getting into my Volvo.

*********

When I pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant called El Topatio, imagine my surprise when I found Alice and two other girls leaning against her car. I got out of my car and walked over to her. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

Alice turned her head to look at me, "I'm meeting a couple of friends. Why are you here?"

"I came with some people I met today," I said, "By chance, would these friends happen to go by the names of Emmett and Jasper?"

Alice looked at me with wide eyes," Uh, they might,"

As if on cue, Emmett and Jasper got out of the car, "Hey, Alice." Jasper said. There was something in his eyes that made me think he had a crush on Alice.

"Edward, do you know the girls?" Emmett asked me.

I shook my head, "Well, except Alice. She happens to be my little sister,"

Jasper looked at me like he had just seem Big Foot, "Really?"

I nodded, daggers shooting out of my eyes, "Really."

Emmett interrupted our stare down, "While it's extremely funny seeing Jasper look like he's about to crap his pants, I'm getting hungry so we need to hurry these introductions along. The blondie over there is Jasper's sister, Rosalie," he said, pointing toward a blonde who, at the moment, was glaring at Emmett for the blondie comment, "And the girl with her face burried in her book is Bella, she's my little sister," I whipped my head around upon hearing her name. Sure enough, it was the clumsy girl I had noticed yesterday.

I walked over to Rosalie and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Edward," she smiled.

Bella had closed her book and started paying attention to the conversation. She looked at me with wide eyes as I walked over to where she was sitting on the hood of her car. I smiled at her and took her hand, but when I my skin made contact with her, an electric current flowed through my hand. I pulled back at the same time she did.

"Uh... That was weird," I stated. I mental smacked myself for sounding so stupid.

Bella smiled a breath-taking one, "Agreed,"

We all headed inside, getting a big booth.

Alice started the conversation, "So since I'm the only one who knows everybody here, how about we go around and say our full names, when we started going to Forks High, something we love, something we hate, our nicknames, what grade we're in, and something intresting about you," Alice paused to see if we were listening to what she said. When we all made sounds of acknowledgement she continued, "So who wants to go first?" No one said anything, we all just stared at Alice, knowing that if we were quiet enough, she'd start. Alice sighed, "Fine, I'll go first. My full name is Mary Alice Cullen. I started going to FHS this year. I love fashion and Pixie Stix. I hate it when my brother acts so protective of me around cute guys," she said this while shooting daggers at me, "My friends back in Chicago called me Ali, but Edward calls me Pixie, which I hate. I'm a junior. And my family thinks I'm psychic because if I have a feeling about something, it normally comes true," I think she said all of that in one breath.

"Don't forget hyper," I muttered, hoping only Emmett and Bella could hear.

"I heard that Eddie!" Alice smirked at me. I grimaced at the use of the very hated nickname.

Emmett roared in laughter, "Eddie? I'm so going to start calling you that," I smacked him. Emmett rubbed his arm, "Dude, that actually kind of hurt. The only ones that have been able to do that since I started high school are Rosalie and Jasper. Oh yeah, and Bella's been abusing me since we were in diapers,"

"Okay, okay. Edward, why don't you go next?" Alice said, getting us back on track as our appetizers of fresh-baked chips and salsa came out.

I sighed, "Sure, it's not like I have anything left to lose since everyone's going to start calling me Eddie," I glared at Alice, who smiled brightly in return, "Uh, my full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Alice and I started Fork High at the same time. Um, I love music. I hate being called Eddie, Ed, Eddiekins, or anything along those lines," I couldn't help but smile when the whole table errupted in laughter.

Jasper struggled to find his voice, "Wa-wait. You- you've actually gotten called Eddiekins?"

I nodded, thinking about Tanya, a slut at my old school who started the whole thing, "Anyway, if you people are done laughing at my misfortune, I'd like to get this over with. My nicknames are all stupid and I will not repeat them. I'm a junior, like Alice. And I'm really not all that interesting," I finished.

"You are too," Alice said, "He plays the guitar and piano, sings, pretty well if you ask me, and if he wanted to he could write a song for Green Day," I rolled my eyes. I wasn't that great at writing songs.

Rosalie smiled, "Well, when you become a big shot superstar, remember us little people,"

I nodded in her direction, "Jasper, how about you go next?"

"Okay. My name is Japer Whitlock Hale. I've lived in Forks my whole life, so that gives you a pretty good idea when I started high school. I love history, especially Civil War. I hate having to carry Rosalie's bags when she goes shopping. The only nickname I've ever been given is Jazz. I'm a senior. And I play the bass guitar," Jasper said, "Your turn, Rose,"

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Jasper then started, "My full name is Rosalie Lillian Hale. Jasper and I are twins so that answers when I started school and what grade I'm in. I love shopping. I hate it when people think I'm a stuck-up, cheerleader, bit- uh, brat just because I've got my daddy's money, blonde hair, and blue eyes. My friends are aloud to call me Rose, so everyone at this table except Emmett, "she winked at him, "And believe it or not, I can play the drums, really well if I may say so myself. Emmett, your going next,"

The waiter came and took our orders, then Emmett grinned and started, "Emmett McCarthy Swan is the name. I stared going to FHS this year. I love food and football. I hate prissy guys. My family and old friends call me Em. I'm also a senior. And though I cannot play an instrument, I can eat five chilli dog in under a minute," the last part her said very proudly, "And last but not least, my little sister, Bella,"

Bella smiled sweetly at Emmett before starting, "Um, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I will kill any of you that call me Isabella. I started going to Forks High this year. I love music and reading. I hate shopping, sorry Rose and Alice. Everyone I know calls me Bella, and it better stay that way. But my friends and family also call me Bells. I'm a junior. And since almost everyone else said that they play an instrument, I play the guitar,"

"And you play the piano, and you sing, and you write songs, just like Eddie. And your other nickname is Belly," Emmett continued, smiling smugly because he stuck her other nickname in there that made everyone laugh just as hard when they found out people have called me Eddiekins.

"Yes, thank you Emmett. When we get home you might want to call the school and tell them you won't be going to school tomorrow," Bella said, actually being very sweet considering what he just said.

Emmett looked confused when he asked, "Why am I not going to school tomorrow?"

Bella responded, "Because you'll be in your grave," Emmett's eyes got really wide, like he was actually afraid delicate, little Bella could hurt him.

"Are you seriously afraid Bella is going to hurt you?" I asked aloud.

Emmett nodded, "I've tried talking our parents into signing her up for anger management classes, but they don't think she needs them. The next day I went to school with purple hair," Bella was smiling very widely when he finished.

"Huh, remind me not to get on your bad side," I said, making her smile even more.

Alice decided it was time to change the subject, "I'll give you each one try to guess what I'm thinking. Emmett, you first,"

"That our food is taking forever to get our here,"

Alice shook her head, "No. Rosalie?"

"When we should take Bella shopping and teach her a lesson?" Bella looked at Rosalie like she had just eaten her brother.

"No, but we should discuss that later. Jasper?"

"That it's funny how big ol' Emmett's afraid of bookworm Bella?"

"No, though that is true. Bells?"

"Ways that I could embarrass or hurt Emmett?"

"Nuh-uh. Edward?"

"Ways to take over the world, pixie-style,?" Everyone laughed.

Alice rolled her eyes, "No, would you stop trying to find out how I plan to take over the world? I'm thinking I should make you my personal, male model when it happens. I was thinking that we should start a band!"

I scanned the table. Rosalie looked excited, Emmett looked like he could care less, Jasper looked thoughtful, Alice looked like she had just come up with a way to save all the dying puppies of the world, and Bella looked terrified. I'm sure I wore a similar expression.

"Okay!" Rose agreed.

Jasper shrugged and said, "Fine by me,"

"I don't care as long as I have a part in it," Emmett threw in his two cents.

"Nuh-uh," Bella and I both said at the same time, causing her to blush.

"Aw, please!" Alice begged, "It'll be so fun and you two are the only ones who can sing, play the guitar, or piano. Please?" I knew better than to look at her, but I did anyway. There it was, the famous Alice Cullen puppy dog face.

"Fine," I groaned.

Bella shrugged, "I guess,"

"Yay!" Rose and Alice squealed. Our food chose that moment to come out.

"Food!" Emmett yelled, causing everyone else in the restaurant to look in the direction of our table. We ate, everyone making small talk except Bella and me. We sat in silence, preoccupied with our own thoughts. First I thought about being in a band. I'd always dreamt of making it to the big time, this could be my chance. Then I glanced at Bella and my thoughts were caught up in her for the rest of dinner.

After we paid and headed for our cars, Alice informed everyone that there would be a sleep over at our house on Friday. We would come up with a band name, go over some songs, and other band stuff.

*********

Back at home, I couldn't get Bella out of my head. I grabbed my songbook, sighing as I thought if I would keep writing a song about Bella everynight my notebook would be full soon.

A few minutes later I had a words written. I just started writing down a melody to go with it when my dad made us turn out the lights.

That night I fell asleep, watching the words of my song roll in front of my eyes.

_I can see from across the room_

_There's a tear in his storied eye_

_I was leaving but I'm coming back_

_Since your heart's in beat with mine_

_That mark didn't so you right_

_When you left in your best friend's ride_

_With the face of an angel, girl_

_You deserve to be treated more than right_

_Realized I was passing through_

_From the moment I saw you_

_I was hypnotized_

_Couldn't wait to get you alone_

_So I could walk with you_

_So I could talk with you, oh_

_Go ahead and call your friends_

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_So I can make you trust_

_This party's going south_

_Let me know what's going on with us_

_'Cause it's alright_

_There's nothing to stop us_

_If it feels right, then everything's fine_

_For just one night_

_Then you go back to your life_

_And I'll go back to mine_

_Last night I saw a photograph_

_From a party where we chilled_

_(Where we chilled)_

_It was showing the two of us_

_In the Colt 45 we killed_

_(Colt 45 we killed)_

_Here I am just writing you a letter_

_From the distant past_

_Enclosed is a photograph_

_To remind you of the time we had_

_'Cause it's alright_

_There's nothing to stop us_

_If it feels right, then everything's fine_

_For just one night_

_Then you go back to your life_

_And I'll go back to mine_

_It's alright_

_(We can make it if we want to, baby)_

_It's alright_

_(I would love to show you the way)_

_For tonight_

_(And I'm not talking about forever)_

_I'm just talking about tonight_

_I can see from across the room_

_There's a tear in his storied eye_

_I was leaving but I'm coming back_

_Since your heart's in beat with mine_

_'Cause it's alright_

_There's nothing to stop us_

_If it feels right, then everything's fine_

_For just one night_

_Then you go back to your life_

_And I'll go back to mine_

_'Cause it's alright_

_There's nothing to stop us_

_If it feels right, then everything's fine_

_For just one night_

_Then you go back to your life_

_And I'll go back to mine_

_(Don't you know, girl, that)_

_Then I'll go back to mine_

I dreamt of Bella that night.__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: The song from this chapter was _Your Life and Mine _by Just Surrender. Let me know what you think.**

**cookies and cream Hersey's chocolate bar, bookwormbaby96 3**


	5. So I Thought

**Chapter 4 (BPOV)**

Today was... intresting.

**(Flashback)**

_I stepped out of my car and heard someone calling my name, "Bella! Bella!," a high pitched voice called._

_I turned around to see a girl who just about hit the five foot mark running toward me. She had short black hair that stuck out from every angle possible with green eyes. She was really pretty._

_"Uh, yeah?" I answered, although it came out as more of a question._

_She skidded to a stop in front of me. I looked at her feet and wondered how in hell she could run in five inch high heels. "Hi," she said, "my name is Alice Cullen. I'm new here and I figured you are too because I seen everyone staring at you yesterday. I just know we are going to be great friends!" she finished off by giving me a big hug._

**(End of flashback)**

Normally hyper people like Alice irritated me, but Alice was different. She might have been super hyper, but she was also really sweet. Plus she was the first person, besides my family and friends back home, that could give me a hug without me running off screaming. Alice and I had most of our classes together, except biology. At lunch, I told Alice I didn't want to eat in the cafeteria and to go on in without me. She argued at first, but I finally persuaded her to go eat with some friends she met yesterday. After lunch, Alice found me and asked if I wanted to go to dinner with her friends and her that night. I didn't have anything better to do so I agreed.

Alice gave me and another girl named Rosalie a ride to the place we were going to eat at, El Topitio. A few minutes after we arrived at the restaurant, two cars pulled in. I heard a car door open and shut. Alice must not have known that her brother was going to eat with us because they had a discussion about why each of them was there. It got cut short by two other guys. I heard my brothers voice explain that I was his sister. I didn't know my brother and Alice were friends, but I knew that it was nothing more by the way Rosalie and him looked at each other, but I had the feeling Jasper and Alice would be together before the end of the year.

I was caught up in my book about a girl who falls for a vampire-I had already read it several times, but it never got old-when Alice's brother introduced himself. I looked up and seen the Greek god that was in the parking lot at school yesterday. My heart skipped a beat when we shook my hand. I retracted my hand when I felt electicity run through my arm and to the rest of my body. It wasn't a bad feeling, just... one that I had never felt.

Edward mumbled, "Uh... That was weird," I smiled at his awkwardness and agreed.

After we got seated, Alice decided now would be a good time to learn more about each other. It was weird, but as the afternoon sun faded, I felt closer and closer to everyone at the table. I had a feeling that we would all be friends for a long time. When Alice found out most of us played an instrument, she decided we would start a band. Edward and I didn't want to at first, but she shot me those puppy dog eyes and I couldn't resist.

When we were leaving, Alice told us that Edward and her were going to have a sleep over at their house on Friday. We all agreed, then Alice took Rosalie and me back to the school to get our cars.

******************

I tried to get some sleep, but I was itching to write down the lyrics forming in my head about last year. Finally after hours of tossing and turning, I grabbed my songbook, hoping that if I wrote a song, hoping that it would calm my brain enough to let me sleep.

_All your twisted thoughts flow free_

_To everlasting memories_

_Show soul_

_Kiss the stars with me_

_And dread the weight for_

_Stupid calls returning us to life_

_We say to those who are in love_

_It can't be true cause we're too young_

_I know that its true because_

_So long I was_

_So in love with you_

_So I thought_

_A year goes by_

_And I can't talk about it_

_The times were right_

_But I couldn't talk about it_

_On my knees_

_Dim lighted room_

_Thoughts free flow try to consume_

_Myself is this_

_I'm not faithless_

_Just paraniod of getting lost of that I might lose_

_Ignorance is bliss cherish it_

_Pretty neighborhoods_

_You learn too much to hold_

_Believe it not_

_And fight the tears_

_With pretty smiles and lies_

_About the times_

_A year goes by_

_And I can't talk about it_

_The times were right_

_But I couldn't talk about it_

_The times weren't right_

_And I couldn't talk about it_

_The times were right_

_But I couldn't talk about it_

_Choris Romance says goodnight_

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Remember you, remember me_

_Hurt the first, the last, between_

_Choris Romance says goodnight_

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine_

_Remember you, remember me_

_Hurt the first, the last, between_

_And I'm praying that we will see_

_Something there in between_

_Then and there that exceeds all we can dream_

_So we can talk about it_

_Just maybe, we might see_

_Something there in between_

_Then and there that exceeds all we can dream_

_And all these twisted thoughts I see_

_Something there in bewteen_

_And all these twisted thoughts I see_

_Something there in bewteen_

_And all these twisted thoughts I see_

_Something there in bewteen_

_Just maybe, we might see_

_Something there in between_

_Then and there that exceeds all we can dream_

_Just maybe, we might see_

_Something there in between_

_Then and there that exceeds all we can dream_

_Just maybe, we might see_

_Something there in between_

_Then and there that exceeds all we can dream_

_And all these twisted thoughts I see_

_Something there in between_

_******************_

The rest of the week flew by in a blur of Alice, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper. I felt comfortable around everyone. I talked to Emmett about it and he was happy because I could be me around his friends. It was finally Friday night.

For some reason, Alice had all of the instruments we would need, so we didn't have to bring anything except our clothes and stuff. The first thing we did when we got to the Cullen's house was gather in the living room.

Alice grabbed a clip board off of a nearby table. I rolled my eyes at how organized she was. "Okay," Alice started, "the first thing we need to figure out is who is going to play what. So Bella, what do you play again?"

I was just about to say guitar-because no way in hell was I going to sing in front of everybody-but Emmett volunteered the information first, "She play some badass guitar and sings really good. Oh, and she plays a little piano, too," Someone remind me to kill that boy later.

Alice made a little noise of acknowledgement while writing something down, "Edward, I already know what you play. Jazz?"

"Bass," he replied.

"Okay. How about you Rose?"

"Drums,"

"Emmett?"

"I don't play an instrument. What can I do?"

"Don't worry Em, you can still be part of the band. You can help carry equipment and make sure no boys get near your little sister," Alice assured him. What she didn't know was that he wasn't going to let any guy near me unless they were his friends like Edward and Jasper.

But he put on his goofy grin and said, "Fine by me,"

"And of course I'll be the fashion advisor. Who wants to play guitar, Edward or Bells?" Neither one of us volunteered. Alice sighed and tried againg, "Bella, how well do you play piano?"

"How well does he play piano?" I asked, nodding in Edward's direction.

"Lets just say he could play five notes and every girl that's near the piano will be bawling,"

"Then I guess I'll play guitar and he can play the piano. And sing," I added the last part, hoping he wouldn't notice.

Luck wasn't on my side today because he did notice, "What?! I'm not singing in front of everyone!" Edward practicly yelled at me.

"Neither am I!" We continued arguing until Alice screamed bloody murder to get our attention.

"Both of you will sing and write the songs for the band since you're going to agrue," Edward and I were about to protest, but Alice gave us looks that could have sent the Boogy Monster packing, "Okay, now that that's settled, what the name of the band going to be?"

Emmett had one right away, "How about Rotten Bananas?" We all looked at him.

Since I was sitting next to him, I took his hand in mine, "Em, I'm so sorry,"

He, along with everyone else, looked confused, "Why?"

"Because Mom and Dad are sending you to a doctor to see why your brain doesn't function properly," I finished with a straight face, making everyone laugh.

Emmett gave me a look that said_ 'Hardy Har Har, so funny little sis. Not.'_ I just gave him a smile and once everyone quieted down, we tried to think of some _normal _band names. Everyone tossed out a few, but no one said that one that just said '_Look! I'm the perfect name for you people!_'

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Edward's phone rang, playing_ Lips of an Angel_ by Hinder. He answered, "Hello? Uh, who? No, he's not. No, that's okay," he hung up.

Alice asked, "Who was that?"

Edward shrugged and said, "Wrong number,"

It took a second but then I squealed, a very un-Bella thing for me to do. Everyone looked at me like I'd just admitted I was a vampire. Even though they had only known me for a little while, they knew squealing wasn't something I did often. "What?" I asked.

"Uh... Everything okay? You kind of just squealed," Edward said.

Now it was my turn to look like they'd just they wanted to suck my blood, "Did you guys not hear what Edward said?"

"Yeah, he asked if you were okay," Rosalie answered.

"No, before that," I said.

"When he was talking to the people who called?" Jasper asked.

"No, after that," I groaned, getting a little irritated.

They all thought for a moment, then Edward said, "Oh my God! That is a good idea!"

I grinned. Finally! Someone figures it out! "I know, that's exactly what I thought when you said it,"

Alice intrupted us, "Okay, I love that you Edward figured out Bella's little game, but the rest of us are still in the dark,"

Edward and I looked at each other like they were all idiots, then at the same time said, "Wrong Number,"

"Huh?"

I sighed, "Wrong Number would make a great name for a band, don't 'cha think?"

Now it was Alice's turn to squeal, "Omigod! You two are right, that's, like, the best name for a band ever!"

"Yeah, it is a pretty sweet name," Jasper agreed.

Rosalie grinned, "Totally, best name of the night,"

Emmet sighed, "I guess it's a good name, but I still like Rotten Bananas," In less than a second he had about five pillows attacking him.

Alice checked that off the list, "Next order of buisness is to hear some songs you two have written," she grabbed a note book off of the table and whipped it at Edward, "That's your songbook. Bells, I hope you brought yours,"

I withdrew the songbook from my bag, "Got it right here,"

Edward was glarring at Alice, "You went into my room, without premission?"

Alice smiled at him, "Of course, I am Alice, after all," Edward sighed, and Alice continued, "Edward, you can go first,"

He glared at her, but opened his book and began flipping through it. When he landed on a page, he said, "I'll sing it but I'm not singing the whole song,"

Alice waved her hand, "Whatever. Just sing,"

He took a deep breath and began, "_I'm missing you so much, I'll see you die tonight_

_Just so I can get to you before the sun will rise_

_I know the signs are on and I feel this too_

_None of that ever seems to matter when I'm holding you_

_And I'm wasting away, away from you_

_And I'm wasting away, away from you_

_What have I gotten myself into this time around_

_I know that I had sworn that I'd never trust anyone again but I didn't have to_

_You had me at hello," _His voice was amazing. The best male voice I had heard in a long time.

"Wow," I said, "That was... Wow," _Nice going, Bells. Now he's defently going to want to go out with you._ Wait did I even want to go out with him? Was I over Jacob yet? I was beginnning to think I did and I was.

"Bells, your turn,"

I groaned. I really did not want to sing in front of everyone, especially after how Edward just sung, I'd probably sound horrible. I went through my songbook, though, and found a song that I had written after what happened in Phoenix when I was still mad.

"I'm not going to sing the whole thing," I told everybody, then began, "_He drove her home last Friday night_

_Another date, another stupid fight_

_He tried to make up, just one embrace_

_She slammed the car door, slammed it in his face_

_Now he's runnin' through the lawn_

_Trying to catch her before she's gone_

_No more waiting by the phone_

_She's not afraid just to be alone_

_Boys don't, boys don't matter_

_She's going out with all her friends_

_She's starting to feel free again_

_She said boys don't, boys don't matter" _I put my head down and chewed my bottom lip, waiting to get made fun of.

Edward spoke first, "Wow, you're a lot better than I am. I think that you should sing instead of me,"

I looked at him like he had just said we should get married (Which might not be such a bad thing), "Are you crazy? You're so much better than I am," We started bickering.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs, "You two are both amazing, you are both going to sing, and you are both going to write songs,"

"Fine," Edward and I sighed. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

Alice checked something else off her list, "Okay, so Edward and Bella, I need at least three songs from each of you. Swich books, look over the songs, then go over which ones would be best for the band to play. Okay, so that's it. Now, who wants to play Truth or Dare?"_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Srry it took a while to update. I couldn't find a song sung by a girl that would fit in this chapter. If you have any songs, boy or girl, please comment or message me with them. Thanks:]**

**Songs: The song Bella writes in this chapter is _So I Thought _by Flyleaf. The ringtone for Edward's cellphone is _Lips of an Angel _by Hinder. The song Edward sings is _You Had Me At Hello_ by A Day to Remember. And the song Bella sings is_ Boys Don't Matter _by LoveSick Radio, even though it's sung by a guy band, it still works.**

**Please review, tell me what you think.**

**Cherrio, bookwormbaby96**


	6. Where Would We Be Now

**A/N: Sorry I haven't posted. We've had to read _The Giver_ by Lois Lowry in reading class and I've been busy with other homework too. _The Giver _was actually a super good book and if you like si-fi-ish stuff, I suggest it. Anyhow, onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or anything else from the series. And if I did I'd use Edward for more than just books;). Oh yeah, I forgot to do the disclaimer for the first few chapters, so this is for them and the rest of the story incase I forget.**

* * *

**Chapter 5. (EPOV)**

I looked at my sister, "Seriously?"

"Yes, Eddie, we are going to play Truth or Dare," Alice responded.

"How about we watch a movie instead," I suggested. Within seconds there was a full blown arguement on whether to play Truth or Dare or to watch a movie. The only ones that weren't arguing were Bella and me. I finally yelled over everyone when I started to get a headache, "Hey, why don't we just vote?" Everyone quieted. I sighed internally, "Okay, all in favor of playing Truth or Dare, raise your hand," Alice and Rosalie raised their hands, while giving Bella a look she noticably looked away from, "Alright, who wants to watch a movie insteard?" Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and I all raised our hands, "Okay, movie wins,"

"Bella!" Alice screeched, "Why didn't you vote for Truth or Dare?"

Bella winced, but replied calmly, "I don't like Truth or Dare, okay?"

Alice huffed, "Fine, but me and Rose get to pick a movie," We all agreed and we ended up watching _Twilight_. Personally, I don't mind the movie, but I would never had admitted it. Especially after how Jasper and Emmett reacted when the movie was picked.

"What the hell?" Emmett yelled, "I can't believe we have to watch a chick flick!"

Jasper groaned, "I know. It's like the stupidest movie of all time!"

To my surprise, sweet Bella was the first to respond to their complaints, "You two just shut up. Em, I know you hate this movie, and apparently Jasper does too, but you need to build a bridge and get over it," I couldn't help but stare at her in awe. I didn't know Bella had it in her to tell someone off. Considerate, cute, and clever.

"But-" Emmett started, but I cut him off.

"Em, listen to Bella. We aren't going to get anywhere arguing. Besides, you don't see me complaining,"

"Yeah, because you probably like the movie," he muttered. I stiffened slightly, feeling like he was seeing right through me, but then I realized he was just mad.

"Okay," Rosalie said, "now that the cry babies are done whining, let's get this movie going!"

************

When the movie was over, everyone was asleep except Bella and I. Neither one of us was tired, so we just started asking each other random, irrelevant questions. I started, "So what's your favorite color?"

Bella looked at me quizzically, "Huh?"

"I asked what your favorite color was," I said simply.

"Oh. Um... green I guess," I could see a faint blush under the couple of lamps I had turned on during the movie so no one would trip if they needed to go to the bathroom.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"No reason. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," I stated. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I remembered that I had thought blue looked really nice on Bella when she had changed into a blue wife beater and P.J. pants.

She looked at me suspiciously, "Why are you blushing?"

"No reason," I said, mocking what Bella said earlier. We continued asked each other meaningless questions through out the rest of the night until we both fell asleep on the couch next to each other.

***********

I woke up and felt something warm and strawberry-scented on my chest. When I finally woke up, I looked at my chest and seen brown hair. I realized Bella and I must have gotten entangled during the night. As if Bella could sense my panic of what her brother would say if he saw us, she stirred. After a few minutes of waking up, she seemed to notice she wasn't laying on a standard pillow. Bella sat up and turned her head to look at me. When she took notice of me and my blushing cheeks, she blushed too, I think hers was darker than mine though.

"Good morning?" I said, though it came out as more of a question.

Bella smiled, "You too,"

She seemed to remember something and grabbed it off of a nearby table. It was her songbook. She flipped it open, as if to make sure it was still there. She was about to say something, but we heard everyone else getting up, then Emmett's booming voice, "Belly, I'm hungry. Will you make me something to eat?"

Bella smiled sweetly at her brother then said, "Yeah, if it's all right with Ali and Edward. I can make everyone breakfast,"

I rolled my eyes, "Bells, you and Em are our guests. You are not aloud to cook,"

Emmett groaned, "Please, Bella makes killer chocolate chip pancakes,"

Alice chimened in, "Bella can make pancakes if she wants. Eddie will make some bacon,"

Bella looked at me, "You know how to make bacon and sing?"

I smirked, "I'm not just a pretty face. You people have a lot more to learn about me," I said, then strode into the kitchen, expecting Bella to follow. When she didn't, I stuck my head out and said, "Bells, you coming?"

"Oh, right," she said, blushing and embarrassed.

*************

Honestly, Bella did make the best chocolate chip pancakes I had ever tasted. When we were done, we all got cleaned up, because Alice wanted us to go shopping or something. After I took a shower in my bathroom, I went downstairs and flicked on the T.V. A few minutes later, I heard foot steps, then felt the couch sink next to me. I turned to see who it was. Bella sat there, looking at the show I had playing.

"Hey," I said.

She turned to look at me, "Do you mind if I show you something?"

"No, it's fine," I said.

She grabbed her songbook off of the table for the second time this morning and flipped through it again. She landed on a page, "After you fell asleep last night, I was about to, but some lyrics I thought that would work good in a song popped into my head and I had to write them down," She gave me the book and I looked at the words written on the page.

_I smile, you laugh, I look away_

_I sigh, you ask me why, I say_

_It's okay an I'm just feeling down_

_Your hand on mine I hear the words_

_If only love had found us first_

_Our lives, they would be different, oh_

_So I stand and wait_

_I am just a girl_

_Where would we be now, baby_

_If we found each other first?_

_Where would we be now, baby?_

_And now I must confess_

_That I'm a sinking ship_

_I'm anchored by the weight of my heat_

_'Cause it's filled with these feelings_

_But I keep my true thoughts locked_

_Inside my heart's black box_

_And it won't be found, it won't survive _

_Through the smoke or the wreckage_

_So I crash and burn_

_I've got a lot of things to learn_

_Where would we be now, baby_

_If we found each other first?_

_What would you do now, darlin'_

_If I said these simple words?_

_I'll wait, I'll wait_

_As long as you want_

_Where would we be now, baby?_

_I'll wait_

_I'll wait_

_Where would we be now, baby_

_If we found each other first?_

_What would you do now, darlin'_

_If I said these simple words?_

_I'll wait, I'll wait_

_As long as you want_

_Where would we be now, baby?_

_I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait, I'll wait_

She didn't have a name for it though. I read it two times, to make sure these magnificent words were actually there. When I was positive they were, I looked up at her as if she had just given me a million dollars, "You actually wrote this?" I asked.

Bella nodded, "Do you hate it?"

"Hate it? I love it, what are you talking about? It's a lot better than anything I've written while I've been here," I said.

She rolled her eyes, taking the book, "Yeah, okay. Let me see your songbook. You've probably got a ton that are amazing, better than mine,"

"No. I honestly don't, and no, you can't look at it. Maybe later but not now," I said.

Bella pouted, "Why not?" I was about to give in, but the rest of the gang came downstairs in the nick of time.

I smiled, "Later, I promise," Bella sighed, but let it go.

We all gather in Emmett's Jeep he had brought because it was the only car that could fit all of us. After about a half an hour

of being cramped in a car and Alice giving Emmett directions, plus everyone but Bella and I singing obnoxiously to songs like, "Womanizer" by Britney Spears and "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus **(A/N: I know the in-the-story author notes are annoying, but I felt the need to let you people know that I am not a hater of these songs. I just think that after a while, all the popular poppy songs get annoying and that Bella and Edward would feel the same way.)**, I started to get annoyed and finally asked, "Alice, where in hell are we going?"

Alice grinned widely, "Well, this week, after I found out we were going to be a band, I decided to look for some places that we could play at. I found an underage club and stole a couple of your songs to give to them," I glared at her, "They said that if we came today and played a song or two, they might let us play in two weeks. They have instruments there and I grabbed yours and Bella's books. You two can go over the two songs you want to play. I've got music for each instrument written for all of each of your songs, with a little help from Emmett of course," I snatched Bella's and my songbooks from Alice's puny little fingers.

Bella and I had just made the choices for the songs and told Alice so she could get the music out when we pulled up to a club called New Zoo. It was kind of a weird name, but it looked like a cool place. When we walked in, you could tell it was awesome when it was actually open. It had a 'bar' even though it only served drinks like soda, juice, and water. The stage was amazing, it was all different colors and huge. There were places to just hang out and a dance floor.

From across the club, we heard a voice, "Hello, you guys must be the band I talked to Alice about," I turned to see who it was. I thought the voice sounded familiar, but the last person I expected it to be was our music teacher, Mr. Underhill. He was cool enough, but I didn't think he'd own a club.

Emmett responded, "Hey Mr. U! Do you own this place?"

He nodded, "Me and my wife, MaryAnne," he nodded toward a women who was on stage with a few teenage boys, setting equipment up.

"That's awesome!" Rosalie said.

"John, we're done setting up!" MaryAnne called from the stage, jumping down.

"Okay, you guys can head up there,"

I sat down at the piano and Bella grabbed a guitar. I nodded at Rose, who started playing the drums. First was a song of Bella's. I'm not sure when she wrote it, but it was fantastic. **(A/N: I'm not going to write all the words for the songs because that gets boring, but I'll put in some of them.)**

_Swirling shades of blue_

_Slow dancing in your eyes_

_The sun kisses the earth_

_And I hush my urge to cry_

_I wanna be there for you_

_Someone you can come to_

_That runs deeper than my bones_

_I wanna be there for you_

_I wanna be there for you_

Mr. Underwood looked impressed, "Wow, that was amazing, especially you Bella. Do you guys have another song?"

I smiled, relieved that he like us, "Sure do. Rose, do your thing," I started singing.

_I had a dream last night we_

_Drove out to see Las Vegas_

_We lost ourselves in the bright lights_

_I wish you could have seen us_

_Begging for change to get home_

_Or at least San Fransico_

_Let's put a ten on the high card_

_And spend a summer on the west coast_

_Down and to the left_

_(Here's a map and the pen, the place you pointed at)_

_Be California's best_

_(All I ask, all I ask)_

_And please don't tell me __that I'm dreaming_

_When all I ever wanted to do was dream another sunset with you_

_If I roll over when it's over_

_I'll take the Cali sunrise with me_

_And wake up with the fondest memories_

MaryAnne, Mr. Underwood, and the boys that were helping them set up earlier all began clapping. Then MaryAnne said, "I think we have our preformers for next Friday and Saturday night," All of us started cheering. The girls, even Bella, were jumping up and down and hugging each other, while the guys yelled and high-fived each other.

***********

When we got back to my house, we decided it was about time for everyone to head home. I stopped Bella and pulled her aside, "Bells, can I talk to you privately for a minute?"

She looked curious, but nodded and told Emmett to wait for her in the car. I brought her into the kitchen. I considered bringing her up to my room where there'd be a little more privacy, but I knew I would get awkward up there and start freaking out, and I had a feeling that what was haunting Bella's eyes the first day I saw her would make her freak out too.

When we were in the kitchen, Bella asked, "What's up, Edward?"

I sighed. I didn't really know how to put this, so I figured I'd just come out with it, "Uh... I... Ummm.... Bells, something happened last year, actually that's why I moved here. I feel like I can trust all of you, but I don't know how to tell you guys. Right after it happened, I wrote a song about it, and I figured I could do it at the gig in two weeks. In the song, there's a part that a girl is suppose to sing. I'll give it to you, but I was wondering if you could sing that?"

She gave me a knowing smile, like she already knew I was screwed up, "Yeah, of course,"

I sighed, relief washed over me, "Thanks, I'll give it to you at school on Monday. Oh, and please don't tell anyone else. Alice doesn't even know I wrote this song. I have to make music for it and everything,"

She nodded, "You have my word, I won't tell anyone," Bella grabbed her bag off the floor and headed out, but she turned around and flashed me a smile that would have knocked me out if I was worried about the preformance, "See you Monday,"

I smiled back, "Bye, Bells," _I love you._ I just didn't add the last part.

* * *

**A/N: The songs in this chapter are _Where Would We Be Now_ by Good Charlotte. I changed 'man' to 'girl' in the 8th line because Bella was singing it. _There for You _by Flyleaf and _Jamie All Over_ by Mayday Parade are also in this chapter.**

**Please remember to review. Thanks to peruvianBella for being my first reviewer. (kisses) I had to use another Flyleaf song and a Good Charlotte song for Bella because there aren't any other decent songs that I knew that are sung by girls. Please review or message me with songs you guys love. If I have made any errors on any chapters, let me know. And if you think I'm taking too long to update or something, tell me. Please, I'm not like Edward, so I can't read your mind. ;]**

**pink&purpledinosaurlove, bookwormbaby96 :D**


	7. Remembering Sunday

**Chapter 6. (BPOV)**

I woke up with a wet, sticky face and tired eyes. It was the day of our gig at New Zoo. Unfortunately I had a nightmare the night before, it had started out as a great dream, but slowly turned nasty.

_**(Flashback of dream)**_

_Edward and I were at the beach, walking along the water's edge. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug, pulling me close. I pressed against him, thinking that this was the best moment of my life. It was a perfect day that day, but something about it seemed familar._

_Edward suddenly stopped, and I gave him a curious look. The only responce he gave was a crooked smile before pulling me in for a kiss. This kiss was the most passionate kiss I had ever experinced, he had never kissed me like that before. It held a hundred different emotions: passion, happiness, tenderness, urgency, simplicity, only one of the emotions I couldn't name. When we pulled apart for some much needed air, I burried my face in his chest while he held me close._

_"I love you," Edawrd said to me._

_I looked him in the eyes, my eyes shining with happiness, "Edward, I love you, too," We were just about to kiss a second time when something or someone came up behind us, grabbed my hair, and yanked me back._

_I screamed while Edward yelled, and the person behind me said, "Give me your money and nobody gets hurt,"_

_Edward did something I thought no man would have the decency to do. He whipped out his wallet and chucked it at the person holding my hair. He took off his watch, shoes, and even cell phone, then gave it the the man behind me. All along I was screaming at him not to, that I'd be okay, that this man who would do something like this didn't deserve anything. When he didn't listen to me, my expression grew terrified, but relieved. How could someone, who I'd only known for a little bit, give up all of his things for me?_

_The man who had my hair let go, but he threw me on the ground. Before Edward or I knew what the man was doing, he pulled out his gun, shot Edward, and grabbed the stuff and ran. I screamed and cried. I pulled out my cell phone while kneeling beside Edward who was struggling to live. My damn phone didn't have any service, though. I told Edward I'd be right back, that I was going to get help. I kissed his cheek and ran to the shelter on the beach, praying there was a phone there._

_Of course, there wasn't. I started running back to Edward, to get him in the car, but most of the hope I had was gone. I seen the man along the way, pulled out my cell phone and took a picture of him, his car, and the car's license. When I got back to Edward, I checked his pulse, but it wasn't beating. I hulled him off to the car. I took my phone out again, and it had bars now. _

**_(End of dream flashback)_**

The dream was horrible, reminding me of my past thought there were a few changes. I had never told anyone my whole story, and I decided that since Edward was going to be telling us his tonight, I might as well tell mine. Emmett didn't even know the whole story.

*********

When Emmett and I walked into the Cullen's house, we both got clothes thrown in our faces and ordered to change, now. "I'm fine, thanks for asked," I said falsely cheerful.

Alice rolled her eyes, "Shut it Bells. Just go get changed I'll be up to do your hair and makeup in five,"

My eyes grew wide, "What?! No, I like my hair and face just the way it is thank you,"

"Trust me, you'll be thanking me from the bottom of your heart when I'm done. You'll look even more beautiful than ever," Alice retorted.

I sighed, knowing there was no way out of it, "Fine, but if you get to play Bella Barbie with me, I get to wear Converse,"

"But-"

"No buts, I'm wearing Converse if you want to play Bella Barbie," With that I stormed up the stairs, only to run into a brick wall. I expected to hit the ground, but someone grabbed my waist before I could make a new friend. I opened my eyes to find Edward wearing a smirk that went with his outfit nicely.

"You know," he said, "you've got to be more careful where you walk or you'll be meeting my dad under the wrong circumstances,"

I wriggled out from his grip, though I didn't particularly want to, "Well, you, Edward Cullen, just ruined my chances of meeting a new friend. I haven't become aquatinted with your floor yet," I wagged a finger at him.

He laughed, "Well, you better get ready before the tornado we call Alice comes up to find you chatting instead of changing,"

I smiled, "Yeah, you're probably right,"

"Always am," Edward said, heading downstairs.

I called after him, "Keep telling yourself that, Eddie," I heard him groan after the use of his nickname. I giggled into Alice's bedroom. I changed into something I found I actually felt comfortable in. Just as I was about to look in the mirror, Alice marched in and told me I wasn't aloud to look in a mirror until she was done.

***********

An hour later, Alice was finished playing Bella Barbie. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't think I could have looked that good in a million years. My hair, that was normally wavy, was even more wavy than normal. I had smoky eyes and some lip gloss on my face. Alice had dressed me in a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans that surprisingly didn't have any rips of wholes in them and purple shirt that had a picture of Mr. Pac-Man and Mrs. Pac-Man. It said, 'True love never dies'. It was an awesome shirt and I was planning on asking Alice if I could keep it, then I realized she'd stolen it out of my closet when she was over a couple days ago. I had on zerbra-striped Converse, though Alice argued the whole time.

I sighed, "Alice, though I'll probably regret saying this, thank you,"

Alice squealed and said, "Okay, get downstairs. I still have to change,"

I shuffled down the stairs, careful not to trip. When I made it down safely, I noticed that Edward was the only one sitting in the living room. I walked over and joined him. He was reading a book. I couldn't see the title of it because of the angle he was holding it. I knew I didn't like being intrupted when I read, so I didn't bother him. A minute or two later Edward took notice of the page he was on and set it down.

"What book were you reading?" I asked.

"_Hatchet _by Gary Paulsen," Edward responded.

"That was a pretty good book," I commented.

He looked at me skepticaly, "You've read it before?"

I nodded, "Sixth grade reading assignment. I read it again last year because I didn't have anything else to read,"

"Hmmm... Most girls don't like this book. It's kind of short for me, but I needed a book and Alice was being annoying so I just grabbed a book that looked good," he said.

"I did. You know that there's a whole series of Brian books?"

He shook his head, "I didn't. If I like this one, I guess I'll have to check them out,"

I sighed, "Edward, I don't know if you noticed, but... Something happened in my past too. If you don't mind, I think I'm going to tell everyone tonight too. Just... not by song,"

Edward looked at me seriously, "I did know, and I don't care. It'll take the attention off me,"

I was about to say something to the second part of his sentence, when the first part regestered in my mind, "How? Did Emmett tell you?"

He shook his head again, "No, it's in your eyes,"

"Gee, and I thought I was doing so good at hiding it," I muttered.

"I don't think anyone else knows. You can only tell by someone's eyes if your eyes are like that too," he said.

I was going to say something else when everyone came bounding down the stairs. "Who's ready to make some noise?" Emmett's booming voice said.

I rolled my eyes and Edward laughed. Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice hollered. We all pilled in different cars, Rosalie, Emmett, and me in one, Alice, Edward, and Jasper in the other. Edward and I made a plan to go over the songs one more time before me got to New Zoo.

*********

The club was amazing. There were lights all over the place. Pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, every color you could imagine was here. I walked back stage and looked for Alice, Edward, and Jasper. I spotted them and headed over.

"Hi guys," I said to them.

"Hey Bells," they said simultaneously.

"Wrong Number, you guys are on," the stage manager called over.

Alice turned to us, glowing, "Well, here goes nothing," And Rose, Jasper, Edward and I were off.

**********

The spotlights were on us.

Edward started, "Hey guys, we're Wrong Number. Don't throw tomatoes or anything at us if we suck, please," everyone laughed, "Okay, so first I'd like to introduce everyone. I'm Edward, the blondie over there on drums is Rosalie, the bassist is Jasper, and the cutie over there with the guitar is Bella. She'll also be singing," Edward just had to make my face turn crimson when he called me a cutie, "The first song we're going to play tonight is called Revenge On the Radio," Edward started singing his song.

"_One day you'll hear me singing on the radio_

_A song that I wrote for all the lies you told_

_Lights out, this joke's on you_

_Car crash, right on cue_

_Stop triggerin' my bad mood on the radio_

_'Dance Along' verses 'I don't care'_

_Heads up, this jokes on you_

_(This next request comes from Chicago)_

_One day you'll hear me singing on the radio_

_A song that I wrote for the lies you told_

_And when you hear me singing whoa-oh-oh_

_Consider this the bitterest goodbye... Kiss mine_

_(Tune me in so I can call you out)_

_Turn it up, sing out loud_

_This speakers know you so well_

_You can hum along while you burn in hell_

_One day you'll hear me singing on the radio_

_A song that I wrote for the lies you told_

_And when you hear me singing whoa-oh-oh_

_Consider this the bitterest goodbye... Kiss mine_

_I'm gonna dig your grave _

_With all the shit you say_

_Don't try to run away_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_(Yeah, yeah)_

_One day you'll hear me singing on the radio_

_One day you'll hear me singing on the radio_

_One day you'll hear me singing on the radio_

_A song that I wrote for the lies you told_

_And when you hear me singing whoa-oh-oh_

_(whoa-oh-oh)_

_On the radio_

_One day you'll hear me singing on the radio_

_One day you'll hear me singing on the radio_

_Consider this the bitterest goodbye... Kiss mine"_

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered. We took it as a good sign and kept going. I sung every other song, so next I sung a song I wrote called _Crushcrushcrush._ Edward sang _Maybe Misery, Hold My Hand, _and _Everything I Ask For. _I sang _Girl Next Door, How You Love Me Now, _and _A Midwest Sunrise,_ then it was time for Edward unknown song.

Edward looked at me and nodded for him to give an introduction, "This is going to be our last song," the audience booed, "Yeah, I know it sucks. But this song really was written from a personal experince, and if you throw popcorn at me now, I really will cry," everyone laughed, "This song is called, _Rememebering Sunday."_

Edward took a deep breathe and began, **(A/N: Edward is in italics and Bella is underlined)**

"_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes_

_Started making his way past two in the morning_

_He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze, remembering Sunday_

_He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together_

_But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs_

_Now this place seems familar to him_

_She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin_

_She lead him upstairs, she led him upstairs_

_Left him dying to get in_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother_

_But have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

_Even though she doesn't believe in love_

_He's determind to call her bluff_

_Who could deny these butterflies?_

_They're filling his gut_

_Waking the neighbors, unfamilar faces_

_He pleads, oh, he tries_

_But he's only denied_

_Now he's trying to get inside_

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_

_My calling, I'm calling at night_

_I don't mean to be a bother_

_But have you seen this girl?_

_She's been running through my dreams_

_And it's driving me crazy, it seems_

_I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

_The neighbors said she moved away_

_Funny how it rained all day_

_I didn't think much of it then_

_But it's starting to all make sense_

_Oh, I can see that these clouds _

_Are following me on my desperate endeavor"_

I had to try so hard not to cry while I sang and listened to the words,

"I'm not coming back (forgive me)

I've done something so terrible

I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)

But you'd expect that from me

I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)

Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind

Keeping an eye on the world,

From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you know

I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head"

_"Well I guess I'll go home now..._

_I guess I'll go home now..._

_I guess I'll go home now..._

_I guess I'll go home,"_

Everyone was clapping, but I knew that all of us knew we had just learned Edward's story. I heard Edward say some closing and seen him walk off, but all I could really see was the million different things that this song could mean that might have happened to poor Edward. I walked off with Rose and Jasper, who were just as in deep of thought.

I found Edward. He was huddled in a corner crying. All I did was wrap my arms around him and whisper soothing words to him. I didn't ask him any questions because I know I didn't like to be asked questions when I was like this. He calmed down, and I told him to stay there for one minute.

I found everyone else, who all looked frantic, "Guys, Edward needs some time. I'm going to take him in his car back to the house. Ali, Jazz, do you think you could ride with Emm and Rose?" they nodded, "Okay, we'll tell you what's up when we get back,"

I found Edward again and guided him into his Volvo. I know he didn't want anyone else driving his car, but I asked him for his keys and he gave them to me. I turned the heater on, because the night was chilly.

I was going to ask him a question when he started explaining, "Bells, do you want to know the reason I moved here?" I nodded, "Okay. When I still lived in Chicago, Alice and i use to go to parties a lot. There was one girl, named Mariah, who I always ended up hooking up with. It never went any farther than making out, though. One night, the party was at her house. Her and I were kissing, when she pulled back, took my hand, and led me upstairs to her bedroom. I was raised to be a gentleman. Even though I always hooked up with her, I was careful we didn't go too far. I'd asked her to actually be my girlfriend before, but she said she didn't believe in love. I wasn't going to get anymore envolved with her, but I couldn't control myself. So that night, I tried to stop it before we went too far, but she literally pushed me on her bed. I remember smelling alcohol on her breath and knew she was drunk. I'm sure that she was also on some other drugs. Anyway, she wouldn't let me leave. I tried a lot, but I couldn't. I finally gave in, I just laid on her bad and let her do whatever. She had me in my boxers and she was only in her underware when her parents walked in. She didn't realize at first, so she kept doing what she was doing. Her parents finally said something and got her off me. I dressed quickly and found Alice. For the next few days, I was confused. I was drunk or high all the time. One day I woke up realized that I didn't want to spend the rest of my life like that. I thought I was actually in love with Mariah, even though she almost raped me, and decided I was going to ask her to marry me. I went to her house, but no one answered the door. I went to a few of her neighbors, but all of them just shut the door in my face. I went back to her house every hour and called every fifteen minutes. Finally, around midnight, her mom answered the door, tears staining her face. She explained to me how a few days before, she had gone up to check on her because she wouldn't come downstairs. But Mariah wasn't there and her window was open. There were two notes on her bed. One for her family and friends, the other just for me. They were suicide letters. She killed herself. They had just found the body that day,"

_God, how could that happen to Edward of all people?! He is the sweetest guy I've ever met, _I thought. When Edward was done with the story, we were both crying. I tried to compose myself for Edward, "Edward," I said, "I cannot believe something like that happened to you. I always thought that I was the only one that something horrible had happened to, but now I know that's not true. I... I... Edward, would you like to know why I moved?"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I'm evil. Sorry about the cliff hanger, I couldn't help myself. So now you know what happened to Edward and you have a general idea of what happened to Bella. **

**The songs with words in this chapter are _Revenge On the Radio _by Danger Is My Middle Name and, of course, _Remembering Sunday _by All Time Low. The songs mentioned are _Crushcrushcrush_ by Paramore, _Maybe Misery_ by Quietdrive, _Hold My Hand_ by New Found Glory, _Everything I Ask For_ by The Maine, _Girl Next Door_ by Saving Jane, _How You Love Me Now_ by Hey Monday, and A_ Midwest Sunrise_ by A Letter To You. If you have some songs that you think would fit better in this chapter or songs by girls (because I've got about 2 more girl songs for Bella), please review or message me. **

**Anonymous reviews welcomed.**

**& if you have a book that's better than _Hatchet,_ please let me know. That's the only semi-good book that I could think of off the top of my head that a guy would like.**

**eyeloveyoo, bookwormbaby96**


	8. Face Down

**Chapter 7.**

Previously...

God, how could that happen to Edward of all people?! He is the sweetest guy I've ever met_, I thought. When Edward was done with the story, we were both crying. I tried to compose myself for Edward, "Edward," I said, "I cannot believe something like that happened to you. I always thought that I was the only one that something horrible had happened to, but now I know that's not true. I... I... Edward, would you like to know why I moved?"_

"Bella," Edward said, wiping both of our tears away, "you don't have to tell me. Actually, I don't even know if I can handle it now,"

I sighed, "Edward, I... I don't know if I'll be able to work up enough courage to tell you later. Besides, I want to let you know that you're not the only one in the world that shit has happened to,"

Edward closed his eyes and massaged his temples for a moment, then opened them and said, "Okay,"

I took a deep breath. I knew that it was going to be painful, it would be good to get it out. I took another breath and began, "Two years ago, I had a boyfriend named Jacob. He was my friend for the longest time, but he was also the biggest player I had ever met. After he had hurt my best friend, I talked to him, and in the end, we ended up going out. I thought I had changed him, that he respected girls a little more, but about three weeks into the relationship, I found him kissing that same friend he had hurt earlier. At the time, I thought that she had kissed him, so I go in a fight with her. So Jacob and I were at the beach one day. We were just hanging out there, walking along the shore. There weren't too many other people around. Jacob stopped suddenly and kissed me. I thought that it was the best kiss I would ever experince, at least then, but the feeling I thought was love, was probably just lust. Anyway, after we pulled back, he whispered he loved me in my ear. I told him I loved him too and kissed him again, but I got yanked back by someone who had grabbed my hair," I could see Edward stiffen at this, but I kept going, "Jacob had cussed and yelled at the man, but the man pulled out a gun and said, 'Give me your money and you can have your bitch back." Jacob looked at me, back to the man, and kept doing that for what seemed like forever. I was screaming, because the man kept pulling my hair and putting the gun against my chest even harder. Let me just remind you that Jacob was a jackass. Jacob looked at me one more time, a sympathetic and terrified look on his face, then darted off. I sreamed and cried even louder. The man threw me by my hair on the ground and chased after Jacob. I heard a gun shot and took my cell phone out. I called 911. By the time they got there the man was gone, though, and Jacob was already dead," I took a deep breath to finish, but Edward intrupted me.

"That fucking asshole! He friggin' ditched you so he could keep his money? He kind of deserved to die," I reached my hand out and slapped him, though I had been thinking pretty much the same thing for the past two years, "Well it's true. Oh, and if I ever get my hands on that motherfucker who threatened to shoot you-" I cut him off.

"Edward, I'm still not done,"

He looked at me wide-eyed, "Wow,"

I took that as an okay to continue, "A year after that happened, I was pretty much over Jacob. I was at Wal-Mart one night and there weren't a lot of people there. While I was putting my groceries away, someone grabbed me by my hair and I started having flashbacks of that night. Then I heard the same voice that threatened me say, 'So we meet again, Bella. When I seen you in there, I decided I was going to do away with you. But you know, you're just so tempting, that I just have to fuck you first,'" I could feel the tears streaking down my face but I kept going, "He threw me in the car. I fought, but he was too strong for me. He had already took both of our underware off when the cops finally showed up. The man looked for his gun, but he had dropped it on the groud outside. He jumped out to grab it and I barely had time to lock the doors. When he knew that there was no way he was killing me tonight, he bolted. The cops chased after him, but he was ahead by too much so they had to shoot him. The shot didn't do anything though, he kept going and they lost him," I was bawling, and I knew Edward wanted to cry too, but all he did was hold me tight and let me ruin his shirt. When I calmed down, I said something I that made me the most ashamed out of all of my past, "You know, I had to get an abortion because of him," I started crying again as Edward stiffened. I felt one single tear fall on my forehead.

After I calmed down for good. I looked Edward in the eyes and was captured by his gaze. Before I knew it, our lips were only millimeters apart. I kissed him with all the love that had been building up ever since I met him. I felt him try to get out all of his love too. I knew at that moment that I was in love with Edward Cullen. We kissed until I heard a tapping on the window behind Edward and I saw the face that I never wanted to see again in a million years.

_(Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.)_

* * *

**A/N: Duh-duh-duh.... Please don't hate me for that cliffy. After all, I'm sure you people know who this is. I know this was a short chapter, but I'm going to try to post another chapter tonight.**

**The song for this chapter was _Face Down _by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**doubleheadedduckylove, bookwormbaby96**


	9. We'll Be Together

**_  
_Chapter 8. (EPOV)**

Previously....

_I looked Edward in the eyes and was captured by his gaze. Before I knew it, our lips were only millimeters apart. I kissed him with all the love that had been building up ever since I met him. I felt him try to get out all of his love too. I knew at that moment that I was in love with Edward Cullen. We kissed until I heard a tapping on the window behind Edward and I saw the face that I never wanted to see again in a million years._

I was disappointed when Bella pulled away, but that was only for about half of a second before she screamed. I whipped my head around to see a guy with a creepy smile on his face. It was dark out, so I moonlight made his pale skin look translucent and his long, light blonde hair looked white. Somewhere inside me I knew it had to be the man Bella was talking about earlier, though she never described him and I had no way of knowing.

The first thing I did was check to make sure all the doors were looked, and they were. I'm guessing Bella did it because she was still paranoid, which tonight turned out to be a good thing.

The next thing I did was try to calm Bella, with no avail.

Then, I pulled out my cell phone and called 911. I knew how to hide the light of my phone, so I did just that. I put it on speaker phone, hoping he couldn't hear. I looked at him again, a chill running down my spine. By the look of pleasure on his face, he couldn't hear it. I sighed a sigh of relief. I stroked Bella's arm to try to calm her. Someone picked up. I explained our situation, all the while making it look like I was soothing Bella. The lady on the phone told me they would dispatch the police right away. I told her that they couldn't turn their sirens on until they were almost in the parking lot. She said she would do what she could to get that done. I prayed to God that they would listen as I hung up and dropped my phone to the ground.

I gathered Bella in my arms, listening to the guy outside the window making threats.

I was very thankful that the Port Angeles Police Department was nearby, because in a matter of seconds we heard the sirens and saw the lights.

The man outside looked at us, terrified. I, being the mature person I am, stuck my tongue out at him and flipped him off. He did the same, minus the tongue, and dashed off.

But the police were already there and they chased after him. He wasn't that far ahead of them, but he was gaining speed. A couple police officers shot at him. _Please let this one kill him_, I thought. I know that it's a sin to wish death upon people and blah, blah, blah, but he almost killed the girl that I'm in love with. Twice.

I watched as the man fell to the ground and the officers raced over to him.

A few others came to the car and I unlocked the doors.

Poor Bella was still crying. As we got in the police car, I gave one man my cell phone and asked him to call Alice so I could try to calm Bella.

I wiped away her tears and put her chin in my hand, "Bella, calm down, love," She struggled to, but eventually did.

"I... I'm so sorry, Edward. My past almost got you killed tonight," She begged.

I looked at her, "Isabella Swan, know that I would have been honored to die tonight if it meant saving you. Bella-"

She interupted me, "Edward, never say that. I could not stand to lose you. I swear, if you ever try something like that-"

Now it was my turn, "Bells, can you honestly expect me to stand by while the girl I lov-care for immensely got hurt?"

She sighed, "I guess not. Just... Please don't do something that you might regret,"

I took her face in my hands, "Bella, I will never regret anything that would result in saving you," I kissed her carefully.

************

An hour later, everyone was gather at the police department. Bella and I, of course, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme-Alice and my parents-and Bella and Emmett's father. Bella and I had already done the stupid interview things, along with our families, who knew almost nothing. We were just waiting to see when we would have to got to court. We were pressing charges against the man that threatened our lives tonight, obviously.

Fifteen more minutes later the same policeman that phoned Alice for me earlier came out from a room. He told us news that Bella and I were relieved to hear, but felt guilty about liking, "The Cullens and Swans?"

Bella's dad, Charlie answered, "That's us,"

"I've got some news you might be happy to hear. I don't find it horrible if you are happy to hear it either. James White, the man that threatened you kids tonight, is dead. The shot that he suffered was through the temple, because he turned his head. You will not have to attend court. No one will miss him either, he had no family. You're free to go,"

We were just about to exit, when he called Bella and I back, "You kids, be careful. And you kids have a connection I haven't seen in a long time. Don't screw it up. Your parents might think it's just puppy love, but there's something deeper, I can tell. My wife and I were the same way,"

I snaked my arm around Bella's waist, "Don't worry, sir. I'm not going to let anything mess what we have up," I said, all the while looking at Bella. I loved her, and what he said made me proud for some reason, and I knew I was going to tell her soon.

Bella smiled up at me, then turned to the officer, glowing "Thank you, sir. Take care. And I wish you and your wife the best,"

"Same here," I told the man, shaking his hand.

"Now get out of here. Your family is waiting. And don't let me catch you kids back here again,"

Bella and I got in our parents' cars, seperating for the night. I kissed her lightly on her lips when no one was looking, "Goodnight, Bells,"

She smiled up at me, making me smile, "'Night, Eddie," I rolled my eyes.

I gave a departing hug and whispered in her ear, "You're the only one that's ever going to get away with calling me that,"

I felt her shiver, "And your the only boy that can get away with kissing me like you did earlier," she whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver.

I pulled away, "Touché,"

*******************

The next day was only Saturday, so I begged Alice to invite Bella over, even though I was going to keep her to myself. Alice gave in and Bella was at our house in about ten minutes. When I doorbell rang I raced to answer it. Bella was smiling radiantly as I kissed her soft lips. I pulled her in the house.

"Geez, Edward. I thought I was here to see Alice," Bella teased. I knew Alice told her I wanted her to come over.

"Well, Bella, whether you like it or not, I'm kidnapping you today. Now come on," I led her up to my bedroom.

When I opened the door, Bella's eyes widened, "This is your bedroom?"

"Uh... Yeah. My mom decorated it. She actually decorates people's houses and stuff,"

I could see why she was amazed. When I first saw my room done, I was the same way. First of all, the room was gigantic. It was perfectly rectangular, but there were only three walls. The farthest one was a full glass window. I had a book shelves full of books and one filled with just music. The walls were a soft beige color, as was my bed spread. I had a king-sized bed, and all the wood furniture was the darkest wood I had ever seen. My guitar was leaning against my bed and since everyone knew about my songs already, my songbook was lying next to it.

Bella began looking through my books and music., "Quite an impressive collection," she commented. When she was done looking she plopped down on my bed and turned to me, "So why did you bring me up here?"

"Well," I said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her, "Last night when I got home, I figured that now that I had you, I could stop writting songs about _wanting _to have you,"

"So..." Bella pressed.

"So, I wanted to play you the song I wrote for you,"

Bella smiled sweetly, "You wrote a song for me?"

"Actually, I've written at least one song for everyday I've known you. But this one is my favorite,"

"Why?"

"Because it's got a little of before and now in it,"

Bella kicked her shoes off and tucked her feet under her, "Start playing, Romeo,"

I smirked and grabbed my guitar. I had this song memorized, so the only thing I need was that, "Do you want to know the name of the song?"

"Of course,"

"It's called, _It's Beautiful_,"

"Hmm, I like it. Play,"

I smiled and started playing. I played just the guitar for about eight seconds before the words started.

"_I wish that you would tell me how_

_You know me well and want to be together_

_Fallen short and fadded out_

_You keep making gardens in this desert_

_Despite the grace that I dismissed_

_Forgiveness was the catalyst_

_To penetrate my heart with what is true_

_It's beautiful_

_You can turn mistakes to miracles_

_The way that you still love me after all_

_It's beautiful_

_Redeem the years I've thrown away_

_I'm ready to make good on what I've wasted_

_I'm asking you to shape my heart_

_I wanna be your work of are_

_'Cause when you change me _

_You make me more like you_

_It's beautiful_

_You can turn mistakes to miracles_

_The way that you still love me after all_

_It's beautiful_

_So help me, God forbid_

_I never take for granted_

_These endless gifts you give_

_It's beautiful_

_You can turn mistakes to miracles_

_The way that you still love me after all_

_It's beautiful_

_It's beautiful_

_It's beautiful_

_I wish that you would tell me how_

_You know me well and want to be together,"_

I could see the one tear that fell down Bella's face. I wiped it away with my thumb, "So, what did you think?"

Bella smiled, "I loved it Edward!" She kissed me so hard that I fell back against my bed. I couldn't help but laugh. Bella pulled back and pouted, "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're so small, but you can still knock me over," I laughed. She let out a little chuckle.

"So," Bella asked curious, "what other songs have you written about me?"

I picked up the book and began flipping through it until I landed on the on dated from the first day of school. Bella read all of the songs I'd written about her. At some parts she laughed, some she smiled, she looked up at me a few times, and once or twice a tear fell down her cheek. When she was done, she closed the songbook gently and kissed me the same way.

When she pulled back I looked her in the eyes, "Bella, you know that I love you, right?"

She smiled and nodded, "I can see it in your eyes. Can you see it in mine?" I nodded and kissed her again, "You know I wrote a song last night, too," she said when we pulled back.

I shook my head, "Sweety, I can't read your mind,"

She laughed, "Normally, when a guy calls a girl sweety, it's kind of creepy. But I like how you say it,"

This time I laughed, "That is true. So are you going to play me this magnificent song of yours?"

She nodded and picked up my guitar. She played the guitar for about twelve seconds then started singing.

"_I'm not alone_

_Even when we're apart_

_I feel you in the air (yeah)_

_I'm not afraid_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I can hear you everywhere_

_Some people say it'll never happen_

_And we're just wasting time_

_But good things come when you least expect them_

_So I don't really mind_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_I'm not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else can tell us who we are_

_We'll be together _

_So don't ever stop listening to your heart_

_'Cause I can't turn mine off_

_I can't pretend_

_That this is a rehearsal for the real thing_

_'Cause it's not_

_And I know we're young_

_But I can't help feeling what I'm feeling_

_And I won't stop_

_Somethings are meant to be there _

_And they'll there when the time is right_

_Even though that, I swear_

_ I wish it was tonight_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_I'm not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else can tell us who we are_

_We'll be together _

_So don't ever stop listening to your heart_

_'Cause I can't turn mine off_

_Ooh, yeah, I like what's happening to me_

_Ooh, yeah, nothing else to say_

_Ooh, yeah, somebody finally got to me_

_And carried me away_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_I'm not just staring at the stars_

_Just remember_

_That no one else can tell us who we are_

_We'll be together _

_So don't ever stop listening to your heart_

_'Cause I can't turn mine off_

_We'll be together come whatever_

_(whatever, whatever, whatever)_

_I'm not alone_

_Even when we're apart I feel you,"_

When Bella was done, she looked at me, her eyes shining with light.

"Wow, that was amazing, Bells. I... Just... Wow," _Brilliant response, Eddie boy, _I said to myself.

"Edward! Bella! Come on! We're all going shopping!"

* * *

**A/N: So... what do you guys think? I'm pretty proud of it myself.**

**The next chapter isn't gonna be too exciting, but the crew is going shopping together. Wonder what trouble that might lead to...? :0**

**Anyways, the songs in this chapter were _It's Beautiful_ by Eleventyseven and _We'll Be Together _by Ashley Tisdale. I really am running low on girl songs so I need you people to help me! Please! *puppy dog eyes* For Bella's song, if you're having a hard time imagining it, look the song up and try to think of it without the poppy feel and with more of an alternative feel. I'll try to look for a cover that sounds more like I imagine it. I'll post it on my profile and let you guys know if I find one.**

**By the way, Bella's dino tee shirt the first day of school is on my profile along with the Pac-Man one from a couple chapters back. & Belly's car is also on there! **

**Let me know what you folks think!**

**, bookwormbaby96**


	10. Take This To Heart

**A/N: Hey people! =] I just wanted to ask if some more people could review. I had about 300 hits yesterday, but I've only had 4 reviews the whole time I've had this story up. This chapter is dedicated to them, DANI (), peruvianBella (she's my first reviewer ever), OnCloudNine8897, and sprinter1. Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

**Now on to the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 9. (BPOV)**

I groaned, "Alice," I called, "do we have to?"

"Yes," Alice screeched. About five seconds later, Edward and I heard light footsteps coming up the stairs and soon, an angry pixie stormed through the door, "Isabella Swan, what were you thinking asking me if you could stay home from shopping?"

"Well-" I started but was cut off.

"Bella, we are going. We are leaving now. And Edward is going too," she grabbed her brother by the hand and drug him down the stairs. I sluggishly followed after them.

"Alice, I hate you," I sighed, grabbing Edward's hand when I was in the living room.

"You know you love me," Alice said while taking my other hand and dragging me to Emmett's Jeep.

**************

"Shut up!" Edward and I yelled at the same time.

"_Ooh, this is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess_

_This is the bottom line I_

_It's true_

_I gave my heart for you_

_And now my heart's in two_

_And I can't find the other half_

_It's like I'm walking on broken glass,"_

Everyone had been singing that and other annoying songs for the past thirty minutes, and it was driving Edward and I crazy!

After Edward and I put up a fight to listen to actual music, Alice put in a Mayday Parade CD. Everyone sang along.

"_'Cause I'm a mess and you know that I can't help it_

_The drive home never seemed this long before_

_We're killing time just a little bit faster_

_And I swear we'll make it_

_But I can't tell you what I don't know_

_(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)_

_The simple things, they make my heart go_

_(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)_

_But I can't tell you what I don't know_

_You'll have to wait_

_You'll have to wait_

_Stay safe_

_Stay strong_

_And let me know that you'll be here while I'm gone_

_Because I'm coming home_

_Coming home tonight_

_Let's get this right_

_I said I'm coming home_

_Coming home tonight_

_You said it hurts and you know that I believe you_

_Searching every little thing to find a way_

_To tell your heart just to wait a little longer_

_I swear we'll make it_

_But I can't tell you what I don't know_

_(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)_

_The simple things, they make my heart go_

_(Be mine tonight, be mine tonight)_

_But I can't tell you what I don't know_

_You'll have to wait_

_You'll have to wait_

_Stay safe_

_Stay strong_

_And let me know that you'll be here while I'm gone_

_Because I'm coming home_

_Coming home tonight_

_Let's get this right_

_I said I'm coming home_

_Coming home tonight_

_One more night_

_And we'll be spinnin' around the room_

_It starts with our hearts on fire_

_Cause every song is ours tonight_

_(And if you love me so_

_I'm gonna tell the whole world)_

_That it's the greatest thing that's happened to me_

_I finally found a good reason to come home_

_Stay safe_

_Stay strong_

_And let me know that you'll be here while I'm gone_

_Because I'm coming home_

_Coming home tonight_

_Let's get this right_

_I said I'm coming home_

_Coming home tonight,"_

_******************_

We pulled up at the mall in Seattle. The CD just got over.

As we entered the mall, I grabbed Edward's hand so he could protect me.

"If she tries to drag me into any store I don't wanna go in, save me," I whispered in his ear.

He whispered back, "If it's Victoria's Secret, I can't make any promises," That earned him a smack on his chest.

"Gees Belly, no need to get violent with lover boy," Emmett said.

"How would you like it if he was trying to sex up your little sister?" I asked him.

Emmett's eyes got really wide and he started walking over toward us.

Edward did the same thing, except he was going backwards, "Dude, I didn't say anything,"

Emmett turned to me, "What did he say Bella?"

I giggled, "Nothing, Em. I was kidding,"

Emmett chuckled, "Nice one, Bells. But you almost got pretty boy pumbled,"

"Yeah," Edward started, "Pretty boy almost-Wait. Pretty boy?"

Emmett nodded, "Yup," Edward groaned in reply.

"So, where are we going first?" Rosalie asked.

Emmett eyed his favorite store and darted in. I shook my head and followed him, pulling Edward with me who was laughing and could not stop.

When everyone was in the store, Jasper looked around at all the little kids, "Build-A-Bear, seriously, Em?"

Emmett turned to him with a pout on his face, "What's wrong with it?" Everyone laughed.

"Nothing, Emmy. Just make your teddy," I said.

"Okay,"

We all stood back and watched him make a grizzly bear.

Edward looked at me, then his face lit up. I looked up at him in curiosity before he started pulling toward the bears.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm getting my girlfriend a bear," he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing, which it was.

"I don't want you spending your money on me," I said.

"You are my girlfriend now, so I'm going to spend money on you no matter how much you protest,"

I argued with him for about five minutes, but in the end he won.

"Fine, but I'm not making it," I sighed, exasperated.

Edward nodded and went off to work. About five minutes later, Emmett came out with a box.

"Let's see your furry friend, Em," Rosalie said.

He pulled out his bear, who was dressed in a chef costume. Emmett smiled, proud of his work, "It's name is Emmett Jr.,"

Jasper nodded, "Very creative,"

Just then, Edward came out, holding a box himself. He handed it to me, "Look at it,"

I opened the box and pulled out a pink teddy bear with white hearts all over it. He dressed it in wedding dress. I might have rolled my eyes at him, but I knew he knew they were shining with nothing but love.

"Thanks, Edward. I love it,"

"Can you guess what her name is?" I shook my head, "It's Izzy,"

"Why did you name it that?" I asked.

Edward smirked, and I knew that meant... "Because that's my knew nickname for you,"

Alice and Rosalie sighed, "Aw!"

I blushed but smiled, "Thanks," I said, giving him a hug. He kissed my forehead and I heard the girls sigh again.

"Okay," Emmett said, "Hate to break up this love fest, but I'm starving,"

"Em, you're always hungry," Jasper reminded him.

"I know, that's why we have to go eat," he replied.

**********

I looked at my big brother, discussed, "Emmett, I've lived with you for sixteen years, I still don't get how you manage to eat all of that food,"

"I hafe a fary helfy amoon sisem," He said through a mouth full. That translates into, 'I have a very healthy immune system' in Emmett speak.

"Em, immune systems have nothing to do with food," Edward told him, taking a bite of pizza. Emmett just shrugged.

We had a discussion about why purple is better than blue and talked about the new show on Nick, Fanboy and ChumChum.

When everyone was done, Emmett asked, "So, what store are we going to next?"

Alice grinned mischievously, "Well-"

I cut her off, "I wanna go to Wet Seal," I said, dragging Edward behind me.

Alice stopped me, though, "No, we're going to go to Hollister,"

Rosalie sighed, "But I kinda wanted to go to Rue21. There's a pair of shoes I really want and-"

"Let's just split up. Edward and Bella can go to Wet Seal, I'll go with Alice to Hollister, and Emmett can go to Rue21 with Rose,"

Alice sighed, "Fine, but you're gonna go into a brand name store someday, Isabella Swan!"

I shuddered and pulled Edward through the entrance.

*********

An hour later, believe it or not, I had two or three bags full of clothes from Wet Seal. They were have a major blow-out sale.

For about ten minutes, Edward and I looked around for the others, but we couldn't find them.

I called Rosalie's phone, and I heard a noise in a supply room we were standing by. I listened to the ring tone, and sure enough it was Rosalie's. I knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Rose and Emmett can out, Rose's hair was uh.... sexed up. Emmett had his shirt buttoned wrong. I sighed.

"Won't say anything about this now, but you and I are going to have a talk later about when it's okay and not okay to make out with my best friends. Go to the car. We're going to find Alice and Jazz," They did as they were told.

I sent Edward into Hollister, Ambercombi and Fitch, and American Eagle, but they weren't in either. I refused to go in, I had a thing against brand names, though I had enough money to get stuff from there. Edward and I were just about to head into some fancy shoe store, when my phone buzzed.

_Emmett_, I picked up, "Yes?"

"Uh, I found Alice and Jasper. They were doing what Rose and I were, except in the car,"

I looked at Edward. I remembered him almost killing Jasper with his eyes at that restaurant we went to, when he hadn't even done anything.

I stepped away from Edward, "Okay, just make sure that Alice and Jazz don't look like there were. Edward would freak,"

"Gotcha sis," we both hung up.

I walked back over to Edward, "They found Ali and Jazz. They were both about to head to the car, so they walked out together," I grabbed his hand and began dragging him out of the mall.

"Wait! There's one more store I want to go to," he said, suddenly.

I sighed, "Make it quick,"

He shook his head, "You have to come with,"

"Why?" I whined.

"Because," he said, putting his hands over my eyes so I couldn't see were we were going, "Now be quiet," I sighed again.

Edward stopped abruptly, causing me to stumble, which Edward laughed at, earning him a smack on the chest.

"Okay, I'm gonna count to three, then I'll take my hands off of your eyes so you can see. One... Two... Three," I opened my eyes, then gasped.

"Edward, what the hell are we doing here?"

He smiled, "Pick out anything you like,"

I shook my head, "You can't honestly expect me to pick something out, then let you buy it for me, from Tiffany's,"

He chuckled, "Most girls would in heartbeat. Then again, you aren't most girls,"

"I'm gonna get anything,"

Edward looked at me with sad eyes, "Please, Bella. It's really important to me. A lot of the time, I forget to tell you I love you, and with this, you'll always know I do. And when I start to get attached to things, I tend to try to pull away. I don't want to do that with you, and when I see you wear whatever you pick out, I'll remember that I would die without you," his eyes pleaded with me.

"Okay, fine. But it's going to be cheap,"

He sighed, "At least 100 dollars," I gaped at him. I mean, sure, both our families had a lot of money and 100 bucks wasn't a lot to us, but still.

I was about to protest again, but I made the horrible mistake of looking into his eyes. I huffed, "Fine,"

I began browsing. There was so much! Gold, silver, white gold jewelry, with emeralds, diamonds, topaz, or sapphires on them. I was never going to be able to chose. I looked for Edward so he could help me make a decision, but I didn't have to ask him. I saw him over at by the charms. He was admiring a certain one. The gleam in his eyes said 'if-Bella-picked-this-out-I-know-exactly-what-I-would-do'. I watched him a little longer, him never really looking at a certain one. When he walked away, I walked over and looked at the charm he was looking at. It was a four leaf clover. It was Sterling Silver and was meant for a charm bracelet. I forgot to look at the price with my confusion as to why he would look at this. I had a feeling it would be really sweet, so I decided I'd get it.

I found Edward, "Hey,"

He looked at me, "Hey. Did you find what you want?"

I nodded, "I think I want a charm bracelet, so I have a general idea of what you're going to get me on my birthday or a holiday. I hate getting surprised and I know you're one of the many people who wouldn't listen to me if I told them I don't want anything,"

Edward chuckled, "You're so difficult, Izzy," I groaned at the new nickname, though it was kinda cute, "Okay, if that's what you want. Do you have an idea of a chain and charm?"

"Well I know what charm I want, but I haven't even really looked at the chains,"

"Okay, come pick out a chain first," he guided me over to where they were.

I looked at them, then decided I'd get a silver one, to match the charm.

"'Kay," Edward said, "Show me where the charm you want is," I showed him which one I wanted and saw him smiling to himself when I picked the charm he was looking at earlier. He started looking through some more charms, and I looked at him in confusion. He picked out another charm. It was just a plain silver heart, which I was happy about because it wouldn't cost a lot.

"Edward," I said cautiously, "what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you another charm," he said simply.

"You're not going to get me two charms, are you?" he nodded, "Edward..."

"Izzy, calm down,"

"I-but-no... fine!"

He paid for the charms and chain. I was looking through the charms to preoccupy myself so I wouldn't look at the cost when I saw a charm that I fell in love with. I picked it up and looked at the price. It was $575, but I was paying for it with my money, and it was worth it. I bought the charm while Edward was putting the other charms on my bracelet.

"Bella, come here. Let me put this on you," Edward called me over.

"Hang on, put this on it," I said, taking the charm off. He took it from my hands and looked it over.

"You bought this," it was more a statement than question.

I answered anyways, "Mhm,"

Edward sighed, "I would have gotten it for you," he said.

"I know, but it was quite a bit of money and I would have felt really bad,"

"Bella, I don't want you to feel bad when I buy you stuff. I want you to tell me to buy you things, expensive things, like diamonds. How much was this?"

"575 dollars," I mumbled feeling silly.

"That really isn't a lot, when you consider how much money my family has. Alice spends that much on a pair of shoes daily,"

I laughed, "That's true," I looked up at him guiltily, "Are you sure?"

He smiled and nodded, "I'm sure,"

I sighed, "Okay,"

Edward put the charm bracelet on, but it only had the one I bought. It was an apple. Though it may have been something simple, it was still beautiful.

"Edward, where are the other charms?"

"I'm having them engraved with something. Come one, I bet the others are wondering where we're at,"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had writer's block and I couldn't think of anything. I don't know if this was too sappy or what. This was basicly a filler chapter.**

**Don't worry, the charms will be done next chapter. I've got a great idea for the next two chapters.**

**The Bella's charms are on my profile.**

**The songs for this chapter are _S.O.S. _by the Jonas Brothers and _Take This to Heart _by Mayday Parade. Again, if you have any songs at all that you like, let me know.**

**cookiemonsterlove, bookwormbaby96 =P**


	11. Jamie All Over

**Chapter 10. (EPOV)**

I dialed Bella's number.

"Hey, Edward," Bella said lovingly when she answered her phone.

"Hey, beautiful. I want to take you somewhere today," I responded.

"Hmm, aren't we a bit cheeky today? Where would this place be that you want to take me?" she asked.

"Well I was thinking we could pick up those other charms and then go to eat,"

"Sounds good to me. When will you be here?" I smirked and rang her doorbell, "Hang on, there's someone at the door," I heard her footsteps, getting closer and closer to the door. When she opened it, she was still in her pajamas, so she blushed, "Geez, Edward. You couldn't wait for like ten more minutes?"

"Nope, go get some actual clothes on and then we'll head up to the mall,"

************

Bella and I were taking our time getting to Tiffany's when we reached the mall. When we finally reached the store, I made Bella wait outside of it. I got the charms and took Bella's wrist. After they were on, she admired them, her eyes welling up with tears the whole time.

I had the heart engraved with '_I don't wanna ever love another. You'll always be my thunder. So bring on the rain, and bring on the thunder.' _The clover was engraved with, '_Bella's in love, she's got the summer blowing through her hair... Edward's in luck, he's got a fire burning in his eyes.'_

"Edward, that's really sweet of you," Bella said, one lonely tear streaming down her face.

I wiped it away, "Bella, I love you so much," I said, kissing her.

When we pulled apart, Bella asked, "So where are we going to eat?"

"An Italian restuarant,"

************

We pulled up to the restuarant and Bella asked, "What does _Bella Ragazza _mean, Edward?"

I couldn't help but smile, "My beautiful girl in Italian. You know, I think I'm gonna start calling you that since it already has your name in it," I answered as I opened her door.

Bella blushed as I lead her into the restuarant.

"Table for two," I said to the waitress. I could see that she was eyeing me, and I also knew it was making Bella uncomfotable. I put my arm around Bella's waist tighter, and pulled her closer to me, kissing her.

The waitress humfed and lead us to a table with two bench seats. I pulled Bella into the same one as me. She might have thought it was to keep the waitress from flirting with me, but it was really so I could play with her hair and smell sweet strawberries and freesia.

The waitress took our orders. "Bells, do you know what holiday is coming up?" I asked her.

She groaned, "Yes, Christmas. Don't remind me,"

I looked at her, "You don't like Christmas?"

She nodded, "Two reasons, I hate getting gifts from people and... that was the second time when... you know..." I did know. That horrible man attacked her.

I nodded, "Well I'm going to promise you that Christmas will be your favorite holiday as long as you're friends with us Cullen kids. Otherwise Alice will hunt you down," she laughed, "What's so wrong with getting presents?"

Bella shrugged, "I just don't like people giving me things,"

I sighed, "Get use to it. Your parents and Emmett will get you something, Rosalie and Jasper, Alice, and of course me," then I leaned down to her ear, "Mine will be the best, though," I felt a shiver run through Bella.

At that moment our food came.

***********

After we got done eating I took Bella to the local park. We walked around the pathway a for a little while, but my idiot sister had to call and ruin my day with my girlfriend.

"Alice, what do you want?" I said, irritated at the interuption.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of Bella's bed this moring," Alice retorded.

"Shut the hell up, Alice! Now what do want?"

"Okay, okay. Bella and I need to go shopping, now. It's an emergency,"

I groaned, "Alice, all of us just went shopping yesterday,"

"Let me talk to her,"

"Nuh-uh,"

"GIVE BELLA THE DAMN PHONE!"

Bella looked at me, then at the cell phone, "Just let me talk to Alice and see what she wants," I sighed and gave Bella the phone, "Hi Alice. Why? Alice we just went yesterday. No. Because I'm with Edward. Why? Oh, uh. Can't we just go tomorrow Alice? Fine," Bella hung up the phone and sighed, "Edward, you have to take me back to Forks,"

"Why, Bella?"

Bella sighed, "Uh... Alice is going on a date tomorrow and she wants me to help her pick out an outfit even though I don't have any fashion sense at all,"

I started to get suspicious about who Alice was going out with, "Who?"

"I don't think you know him,"

"Bella, tell me who it is,"

"Edward, she doesn't want me to tell you,"

I sighed, "Bella, please. She's my sister, I think I have a right to know who she's going out with,"

"Okay, fine. Just... promise that you won't get mad or tell her I told you,"

I nodded, "I promise,"

"Jasper,"

My eyes grew wide, "Jasper Hale?"

"Yeah, Edward, you promised you wouldn't get upset," Bella reminded me.

I shook my head, "No, I'm not. It's just... I never thought he'd grow enough balls to ask her out," Which was true. When I first suspected Jasper liked Alice, I was pissed, but then I found out just how good of a guy he was. Not that I wasn't going to threaten him anyway.

"Wow, didn't see that coming. The first night you met him I thought that you hated him just because you thought he liked her," she said.

I laughed, "Oh well, better get home so you can go shopping with Alice, and so I can threaten Jasper,"

Bella took my hand and laughed too, "I thought you like Jazz?"

"I do, but it couldn't hurt to tease him a little,"

************

On the way home, I turned on a local radio station.

_"Today on Port Angeles Player, we are talking about a local band that all us here at P.A. High School seen a few days ago at the New Zoo club called Wrong Number. They were awesome. They're a alternative/rock band and they write all their own songs. The last song of the night was amazing. The front man, Edward Cullen, said he wrote it himself. It was called _Remembering Sunday. _By the way, if the hot singer chick from the band is listening, call 546-PARS if you want to go out with a sexy beast man. Anyway, this song is dedicated to the fucking awesome band. The guy that owns the club got a recording of a song you played for him when you auditioned and took it to some guy to get it on CD. Anyway, here you go, _Jamie All Over _by Wrong Number,"_

When the guy on the radio started playing our song, Bella and I started freaking out. We rushed home and told everybody.

Honestly, hearing on of our songs on the radio was the only thing that could make my day with Bella any better, other than adding a couple more hours to the day and Bella not having to go shopping with Alice.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I was running out of ideas for this chapter & I wanted to move on the the next one. (It's gonna be Christmas then :])**

**The song that the guy on the radio was playing is _Jamie All Over _by Mayday Parade. The songs that have the lyrics Edward got ingraved on the charms are _Thunder _by Boys Like Girls (the heart) and _Real Thing_ by Boys Like Girls. I didn't even realize that they were both BLG songs until just now. Lol. =]**

**If you have any ideas for songs, chapters, new characters, review or message me to let me know.**

**&bookwormbaby96luvsyoo!**


	12. Two Is Better Than One

**A/N: Sorry it's been taking me a while to update, guys. I'm at my cousin's house on his computer, he's playing that gay _Call of Duty Modern Warfare_ game and my other cousin is trying to be that stupid towel off of _South Park_. (He's also reading this over my shoulder.) Any way, last night I thought that I updated my story, but I just updated the chapter & didn't post it. Sorry=]**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's Christmastime in Forks.**

* * *

**Chapter 11. (BPOV)**

After the day that Alice and Jasper went on their first date, they've been inseparable ever since. Emmett and Rosalie started dating three days after. Now, instead of going out as friends, we go out as three couples.

Right now, though, Alice was over at my house getting me ready to go over to the Cullens because it was Christmas and they were having a party. I don't know why Alice made me wear a skirt, I talked her out of the the dress. Even though I knew everyone there, but she was curling my hair and putting make up on me. I also told everyone that I didn't want anything, but I knew they would get me something anyway.

*******

Two hours later Alice was done playing Bella Barbie and made me put on my dress and shoes. She wouldn't even let me wear Converse, which I was very pissed about. I walked in front of the mirror and thought that someone else was in my room. I litterally started looking around my bedroom to make sure Alice and I were the only ones in the room. I figured out it was me, but I still couldn't believe it was me.

The girl in the mirror had beautiful, curly hair and smoky eyes shadow with pink, shiny lips. She had on a black, ruffly skirt and a white, V-cut tee shirt with black paint splatters and a drawn on bow tie, a black tank top underneath of it since the shirt was see-through and low cut. Black leggings were under the skirt and Converse that looked like a crossword puzzle.

I couldn't help but squeal and hug Alice, "Thank you so much, Alice! I love it!"

She smiled, "No problem, Bella. By the way, all that stuff you have on, you're going to keep because that's part of your present,"

I suppressed a sigh, "Let's head over to your house now,"

I started leading her out of the house, "Sure, you just want to see your precious little boy toy,"

"He's not my boy toy, Alice. I really love him. And like you don't want to go see Jasper,"

Alice giggled, "True," We stepped out of my house to a yellow Porche.

"Alice, holy crap nugget. Did Carlisle and Esme get this for you for Christmas?" Alice nodded, "God, I hope I get something this amazing, well maybe a little less,"

"Trust me, you're gonna get something even better from your boyfriend,"

*********

When Alice and I arrived at the Cullen house, everybody else was already there. Edward rushed out of the house and opened my door, and then enveloped me in a warm hug. I stood on my tiptoes and gently kissed his lips before being interrupted by my very annoying brother.

"Hate to break up the love fest," Emmett started, "Oh, wait. No I don't, now get your butts in her before I kick pretty boy's,"

I grabbed Edward's hand and tugged him into the magnificent house.

Before we even looked at the presents, we ate dinner. Esme had made turkey, stuffing, cranberries, and rolls. For dessert there was candy canes, Christmas cookies, gingerbread, and apple pie. Esme and Carlisle had champagne but made the kids drink sparkling apple cider. The meal was fantastic, and I was stuffed when I got done eating.

As soon as we were all done clearing our plates, Alice took Jasper's hand and pulled him into the living room. Everyone else followed them out. Edward sat down in one of the love seats and pulled me into his lap, receiving an 'I'd-kill-you-but-it's-Christmas' look from Emmett, which he noticeably ignored. Alice, being the hyperactive pixie she is, began passing out everyone's presents to them.

We all opened the same person's present, like they all opened the present I gave to them first. I loved seeing everyone's reaction. Carlisle had asked me about how the vampires were able to survive if they weren't living, and the day after our little discussion I had come across a book about that very thing. I seen it and had to get it for him. Carlisle must have remembered that discussion because when he opened it, he smiled at me.

For Esme, I bought a couple of candles I remembered her liking, but not being able to find again. I just happened to come across those very same candles the week before Christmas when I hadn't been able to think of anything to get Esme.

She grinned, "Bella, how could you have possibly remembered the exact candles that are my favorite? You and I had this conversation about two months ago,"

I shrugged, "I have a perfect memory when it comes to things I care about," then I blushed because I realized how corny that sounded. Esme chuckled at my blush, but thanked me.

I had given Jasper a book, it was one of the actually diaries who lived through crises, like World War I, which is just what this one happened to be about. Him and I had been walking passed a book store and this book was on display in the window. He said that he would have gotten it, but all his left over money was what he was going to spend on Alice. His face lit up and hollered thanks over everyone else's paper tearing.

I got Rosalie a pair of skinny jeans, _really_ skinny ones, she had been wanting from Rue21. She did the typical Rosalie thing and squealed when she opened them, thanking me a thousand times.

I was expecting Emmett to be mad about his gift, but he was the opposite, exact. We had been looking for Christmas ideas on the Internet, and this Lady GaGa shirt came up on the screen. I teased Emmett about how that's what I was going to get him for Christmas and he started acting all gay and talking about how great it would go with his hair.

When he opened it he looked up at me, grinning with delight, "Bella, I thought you were joking when you said you were going to get it for me," You could just tell how happy he was to get the shirt.

I laughed, "I thought you were kidding when you said you wanted it,"

We got interrupted by Alice's scream and her rushing over to me and giving me a stronger bear hug than Emmett ever has, "Oh, Bella. Thankyouthankyouthankyou-"

"You're welcome. Please let go now, I can't breath," Alice let go and skipped back over to Jasper. I had gotten her the other dress from Amercrombie & Fitch she wanted when we went to find a dress for her and Jasper's date. She had been debating on two dressed before she did eeny-meeny-miney-mo to decided. She had been disappointed that it wasn't the one that I got her, but honestly, I think she was have pouted either way. I went back the next day to get the other one. It was a racer back and had a black-and-white plaid skirt with a grayish top part. Around the waist was a blue bow that suited Alice's tiny figure perfectly.

Edward's present was my personal favorite and I knew he would love it because it was from me and it didn't cost me any money, really. We both hated to get things from people that cost money, though he did it to me anyway. I made him a CD of all the songs I had written about him since we met, Alice had helped me come up with the idea. I also got him a picture frame with a picture of him and me in it. He exchanged a look with Alice, then told me thank you and kissed my lips.

Then it was my turn to start opening things up. I ended up liking the things I got. Everyone knew how much I loved books and band tees, so that's exactly what I got. Esme and Carlisle both gave me books. Emmett got me an All Time Low tee shirt with monster things on it, and Jasper got me a Mayday Parade shirt. Rosalie and Alice both gave me jeans from A&F, which, surprisingly, I didn't find too horrible. However, Edward's present was my favorite. Apperantly, Alice had been helping him out, too, because we both got CDs from the other inspired by ourselves. Edward, of course, also gave me a charm. I was a heart locket engraved with '...

I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true...' and on the back it said, '...Because a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find,' Inside the locket was a picture of us, the same one I put in the picture frame.

I looked at Alice, and then looked back at Edward, who I gave a kiss to.

"Thank you, Edward. I'm actually starting to get use to the charms and being spoiled by my boyfriend,"

He chuckled, "Good, because it's not going to stop anytime soon,"

Everyone was talking and thanking each other for the millionanth time. Edward pulled me aside and said he had something else for me.

"Bella, the things that I gave you out there were things Alice helped me with, but this is something I had to get for you," He held out a little box from Tiffany's. I thought it was going to be another charm, but in the box was a ring.

I looked up at him, frightened, "Edward, you're not gonna-"

He shook his head, "No, no. Their... um... promise rings. Bella ragazza, I want to be with you when we get older, but not now. I just... I know I want to marry you, and I'm afraid if I don't have something on your finger, at least a promise ring, I'll forget that and go back to being like I use to,"

"I thought that's what the charms are for?"

"They were, at first. Then I decided that a promise ring I could wear and be reminded of it all the time. I still want you to keep the bracelet, though. They make amazing gifts and guys are more likely to notice that than the rings,"

Once he explained it, I was able to calm down and enjoy it. I knew that if he would have actually been preposing, I would have said yes anyway, but the promise rings were so much better. I didn't even realize that I was crying until Edward wiped a tear away. I mumbled a thanks and admired the ring. It was Sterling Silver, and though it might have been plain to someone who just glanced at it, there was so much meaning in it. It didn't wrape all the way around my finger, and the edges were shaped into a heart. One the inside was engraved, 'I'll love you forever, Bella ragazza,' I swear to God, one day this man is going to kill me with all of the romantic stuff he does for me.

Edward took it out of the box and put it on my finger, it fit perfectly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, harder and longer than I had in a long time. Every emotion both of us was feeling went into the kiss. Including irritation when I heard Emmett coughing.

I pulled away from Edward scowling at him, "What?"

"Time to go, Bells,"

I shook my head, "No, Edward will take me home when I want," I turned back to Edward, but Emmett turned me right back around.

"No, you are going now,"

"No, I'm not. You always interupt us when we're together. It's not like we makeout in front of everybody, Em,"

"Well what do you call what you were just doing?"

"I was kissing my boyfriend, who just did something really sweet, I might add, in private,"

Emmett sighed, "Bells, I really think that we should head home because-" Emmett stopped when he glanced down at my finger, "What the hell is that? Did he- Is that the 'really sweet thing' he just did? Him-You-Are... Are you guys engaged? I mean, come on! Bells, I thought you would be smarter than that-"

I cut him off, "Emmett shut the hell up! Let me talk. It is a ring. Yes, that's the really sweet thing he just did. No, we are not engaged. And I am smarter than that, even though that wasn't a question,"

Emmett looked from me, to Edward, and back a couple of times before his gaze stayed on me, "How can that be a ring if you're not engaged?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, Edward doing the same thing at the same time, which cause Emmett to look back and forth again, "Em, have you ever heard of a thing called a promise ring?"

Emmett's eyes grew wide, "Yes. I can't believe that Edward promised you that he would marry you! I mean, you guys have been going out for what? Two months?"

I groaned, "Emmett, he didn't so much promise to marry me as he did that he'd never hurt me. Besides, if it was a marrige promise, you have no right to interfear. It's been a little over two month, actually, but we've been through so much together already, Em. You know just as well as everyone else does that we love each other and that we are going to get married when we get older unless something happens to one of us,"

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing. Even Dad said that he hopes Edward's the one I marry,"

Emmett sighed, "Okay, but... Edward, if you hurt Bella in anyway, shape, or form, you won't be able to reproduce. And Jasper will be quick to help. Bells, you better be home before ten. Hey, before I leave, can I look at that bracelete and the ring?"

I bit my lip and looked at Edward. Edward laughed, "Are you seriously asking me premission to show your brother the things your boyfriend and one of his best friends bought for you? They're yours,"

"So, you bought them," I argued.

"And gave them to you. Just let Emmett see 'em,"

I sighed and took them off, "Just don't screw them up,"

"I won't," Emmett smiled, "I may be ticked off, but if it was Rosalie I had given this stuff to, Jazz would be the same way,"

"And I'd do the same thing if Jazz gave this stuff to Alice," Edward said, agreeing with him.

I smiled and gave them to my brother. I loved how we could get into fights, but in the next second be the best of friends again. Emmett approved of all the stuff, especially the heart locket.

"I just have one question," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What does 'ragazza mean?'"

"Girl," I answered silmply, hoping he would catch on.

"Okay, so her nickname is Bella girl?"

Edward shook his head, "No,"

Emmett thought for a minute, "Does Bella mean something in another language, then?"

I nodded, "It means beautiful,"

Emmett smiled, "So your nickname is beautiful girl?" I nodded, "What language is it in?"

"Italian," Edward answered.

"Sweet, we're part Italian, you know?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well duh he knows! Why else do you think he would call me that?" he shrugged, "Bye, Em. See you at home,"

He gave Edward one last warning glance, and left.

Edward looked at me, his eyes sparkling with love, "Thanks for standing up to your brother for me,"

"No problem. Emmett is just a little over protective since Jacob,"

He nodded, understanding, "Wanna go upstairs and work on a new song? We're preforming again this weekend,"

I nodded.

After an hour of screwing around and kissing here and there and an hour of actually working on the song, we had a really great song. It was a song where Edward and I would have to swich on and off. Honestly, Edward and I were amazed at how much easier and fun it was to write a song with each other that we decided we would start doing it more often.

By the time we had all the kinks worked out, I was only aloud to be over for another thirty minutes and it took about fifteen or ten minutes to get from the Cullens to my house, so we had just enough time to sing the song one more time through.

"Let's try to get it perfectly," I said. Edward nodded and started to play the guitar.

**(A/N: **_Edward_;Bella;_Both_**)**

_"I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought_

_'Hey this could be something'_

_Cause everything you do and say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe it's true that two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

I remember every look upon your face

_The way you roll your eyes_

_The way you taste_

You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes I drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally now believing

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe it's true that two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought 'Hey,'_

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe it's true that two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause baby two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I'll figure it all out_

_When it's all said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one"_

I squealed, I only did that when it came to music. Edward hugged and kissed me because we got it perfectly. We were so going to play it this Friday. It was only Tuesday,so Edward and I decided to get together everyday until the gig, because we had to do two shows, Friday and Saturday and we both hated doing repeats, unless the crowd wanted them, and covers.

Edward took me home and we got there five minutes early. I spent two of those minutes kissing Edward goodnight and another walking up to the house, thinking about how great today was. Then I heard a gun shot inside the house and told Edward to call 911 then come up to the house when I realized it was Jacob's friends.

* * *

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun... Don't eat me! =] I know, I know, it's a super horrible cliff hanger, but I personally like the suspence. The rest of the chapter was all mushy and everything, so there has to be a little Emmett action and other stuffs.**

**If you care, the song in this chapter is _Two Is Better Than One_ by Boys Like Girls & Taylor Swift. The song on Bella's locket is _Fall For You _by Secondhand Serenade. (Thanks to darklust34ForEdwardCullen for the song suggestion.)**

**I have most of the clothes mentioned in this chapter on my profile and the locket and the rings. I also decided I'd put up Bella and Emmett's house since in my story they live in a massive house too.**

**Next chapter will explain the gun shots and Jacob's friends.**

**leftoverturkeylove, bookwormbaby96**


	13. When Everything Falls Apart

**A/N: A huge thanks to StoryofMyLife99 for an amazing review! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

* * *

**Chapter 12. (EPOV)**

I had a sudden urge to stay and make sure Bella got in okay. At the time I thought it was because I just didn't want her to go but I was quick to realize what a blessing that urge was.

Bella almost opened the door, but she heard a gun shot inside the house and stopped. I seen her motion for me to call 911 and come over to where she was, but she didn't need to. I already had my phone out and turned off the car so the people in there wouldn't see the lights. I got ahold of the police, told them the situation, and jumped out of the car to where Bella was curled in a ball. I ran over to her and hide with her in the bushes. She was sobbing quietly, incase the gunmen came out.

"Shh, Bells, it'll be okay," I tried soothing her.

She shook her head and some how managed to choke out, even through all the tears, "I-no-it-they-Edward, the people in there are-are... They're Jacob's old friends. They're here for me," She started crying again as we heard the police sirens. We remained in the bushes until an officer came out looking for us. I crawled out from the shrubs and maganed to pick Bella up as he cried her beautiful eyes out.

"Officer, what's going on in there?" I asked.

"Luckly, Renee, Emmett, or Charlie was in there. In fact, Charlie is right over there," he said pointing to Bella's father. I sat her down so she could she dad.

"Okay, so what was the gun shot?"

"There were three boys in there. None of us recognized the boys, but Charlie thought they looked like Bella's old boyfriend's friends,"

I nodded, "Bella said they were. Wait, what do you mean by _were?_ I didn't see you escort anyone out,"

The policeman nodded this time, "The boys aren't alive anymore. We suspect that they were all on a large amount of drugs. One boy had a bullet wound, most likely the one that shot the gun. Another didn't have any appearent injuries, and the other is thought to have smash a hammer on his head," If it wouldn't have been such a tragic and serious matter, I may have laughed about the hammer part.

The policeman walked away from me while I thought about the horrible things that could have been done to Bella if we had arrived sooner.

"Edward?" I heard Charlie's voice calling me.

I turned around to come face to face with my girlfriend's father, "Yes, sir?"

Charlie laughed, "Call me Charlie," I smiled and nodded. His face turned serious, "Edward, thank you for not taking my daughter home when Emmett wanted you to. I'd normally yell at a boy for doing that, but this time it saved my little girl's life. Thank you,"

I smiled, "Well you should actually be thanking Bella. She argued with Emmett until he let her stay,"

Charlie laughed and then said, "You know Edward, I seen that ring on my baby's finger,"

I got wide eyed, "No, sir. It's not like that. I mean, I'd love to marry Bella someday, but we're still way too young for that. I just-I feel like if I don't have something that she wears to remind me that she doesn't want me to go anywhere, I'll feel like she's better off without me. I-"

He cut me off laughing, "Edward, it's okay. I wanted to tell you that I hope you the guy Bella marries someday. You're a really good person, and I can tell you two really love each other. Not the puppy love crap. but the real deal. Like me and my wife," When he finished he was looking at Renee, who had just pulled up to the house and was now hugging Bella and crying. Charlie's eyes were full of love.

"Thanks, Charlie. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I really do love your daughter. She's one of the most amazing people I've ever met. You know, Bella's helped me through a lot since I moved out here,"

Charlie smiled at me, "Edward, you don't know how much you've helped her," With that he walked to his family.

I decided to let them have a family moment, but I felt me being pulled into a headlock before I could make it to my car.

"Edward," Emmett roared, "I'm so happy that Belly didn't come with me! She probably wouldn't be here right now if you two didn't put up the fight,"

I laughed and stuggled out from Emmett's hold, "Em, you should be thanking Bella for save her own life, she's the one that argued with you, remember?"

"I do, but you didn't argue with her to stop,"

I rolled my eyes, "Go hang out with your family, Em. Oh, can you tell Bella to call me?"

"Of course," Emmett sang, litteraly.

I got into my car and started it, but I heard a tap on my window and Bella's still tear stained face was at the window, smiling. I rolled it down.

"Hey, Bella ragazza," I smiled at her.

She looked at me, "You didn't think you could get away without saying goodbye to me, did you?" Bella leaned in and kissed my lips, right then and there. Neither of us caring that her family and cops were around.

I pulled back, and Bella pouted, "Bells, your family is here. I'm not going to makeout with you in front of them," I laughed.

She sighed, "I suppose that's a good idea,"

I kissed her one more time and my cellphone rang. I sighed and took it out waving goodbye.

_Alice. _"Yes?"

"Is she okay? Are you okay? Are Renee and Charlie okay?"

"Yes, we're all fine," I sighed, taking off.

"Okay, well Rose, Jazz, and I are all coming over there right now. Emergancy sleepover," I stopped the car and turned around. When Alice wanted a sleepover, there was going to be a sleepover.

"I'm not sure if their parents are going to like that, Alice,"

"Silly Edward, I already talked to Renee and she said she was coming home to get ready for a Christmas party her and Charlie were going to over at the Clearwaters. Mom and Dad are going, too,"

I sighed, "Fine,"

I pulled into the Swan's drive and got out. Emmett and Bella seen me and looked at me funny.

"What's up?" Emmett boomed from across the lawn.

"Alice is coming over because she wants to have an emergancy sleepover thing. Too bad we're just going to have to go straight back to our house," I laughed. Bella and Emmett were at my side by now.

Bella knew why, but Emmett didn't, "Why?"

"Because there was just three suspected suicides here, Em," Bella said.

"And...?" I swear, Emmett could be dumber than a blonde from Hollywood.

"Do you really want to hang around a house that's going to have police in it all night?"

He thought about it, "No, to pretty boy's house we go!" Emmett ran into the house. He reappeard a few minutes later with two bags, one for Bella and one for himself. Alice had already arrived.

Emmett plopped himself in the backseat of my car. Bella and I followed suit, only we sat up front.

On the way to my house we sang along to _Fireflies. _It was the only popular song I actually liked.

*********

After we all changed into our pajamas to get comfortable, Alice started talking.

"I was going to have everyone stay over tomorrow, but I figured tonight would be just as good, especially because our parents are gone. Anyway, we need to figure out what songs we are going to do on Friday and Saturday,"

Bella spoke up first, "Well Edward and I wrote a knew song earlier today call _Two Is Better Than One, _it's really good,"

"And I've got a couple of ideas for songs. Just the words thought, so I'll need some help from you guys," I said, trying to enclude everyone since Bella and I were the only ones that ever wrote the songs.

"Forget that, Alice and I have to pick out the outfits," Rosalie said, grabbing Alice's hand and running away up the stairs.

"Jazz?" Bella asked.

"Sorry, I suck at writing the songs. Let me know when you're done and I'll tell you if I think they're good. I'm gonna make some food," Jasper took off to the kitched. Emmett followed him out, screaming something about tacos all the way.

"Guess it's just you and me, babe," I said.

Bella laughed at me and said, "Guess so. So what are your ideas?"

"Well you know the locket I gave you today?" she nodded, "Those are actually lyrics to a song that I've been working on. I've got all the words written down, it just needs music,"

"Go get them then,"

I did as I was told and ran upstairs to get them.

When I came back down, Bella had her songbook out and a guitar. I noticed the book was only flipped open to the first few pages so it must have been a song from when she was still with that jackass. She was strumming some cords and humming along, every now and then stopping to write down the notes.

"What are you working on?" I asked, sitting down beside her.

Bella smiled up at me, "It's a song that I wrote when we were moving here, actually I wrote it in the U-Haul truck," she laughed.

"Let me hear some of it,"

"Okay, I was just changing some of the lyrics so it would soung better. I don't even like the music for it anymore, I want it more upbeat," I knew she would just babble on and on so I took the book from her and looked through it.

"It looks really good. Actually, I've got and idea for the music," I snatch the guitar from her and started playing.

"I love it," I told her to sing the song to it the way she thought it would go.

_"I'm having a day from hell_

_It was all going so well (before you came)_

_And you told me you needed space_

_With a kiss on the side my face (not again)_

_And not to mention (the tears that I shed)_

_But I should have kicked your (ass instead)_

_I need intervention_

_Attention to stop temptetion from screaming_

_'Cause baby_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
_

_'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
_

_No_

_Don't know where I parked my car  
_

_Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
_

_I put my faith in you  
_

_What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
_

_And not to mention (I drank too much)  
_

_I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
_

_I need intervention  
_

_Attention to to stop temptation to scream_

'Cause baby

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
_

_'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
_

_No_

_Can it be easier?_

_Can I just change my life?_

_'Cause it just seems to go bad everytime_

_Will I be mending?_

_Another one ending once again_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
_

_'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
_

_No  
_

__

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
_

_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
_

_Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
_

_'Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
_

_No  
_

_Falls apart  
_

_Gotta pick myself up 'cause things are messed up"_

Everyone else had gathered in the room and began clapping when we were done playing together. Bella and I laughed.

"You guys work so good together," Alice commented.

"Yeah, it's like you two were meant to be," Rosalie added.

Emmett threw in, "Too bad it's my little sis,"

Jasper laughed, "You're gonna have to get over that someday," Emmett and Jasper wondered off bickering, and Rosalie and Alice stepped up the stairs, talking about how cute Bella and I are together.

"So what's the song you want to show me?" Bella asked when everyone was gone.

I flipped open the songbook and passed it to her, "I have the lyrics memorized already, so you can follow along with them if you want,"

Bella nodded, "Just sing,"

"_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I that you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you that I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible to find_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, __I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_T__onight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find,"_

"Wow, you wrote all of that from something that was on my locket?" Bella asked me.

I nodded, "I just thought that those words would be really good in a song. The engravings on the other charms are also lyrics to songs I wrote."

"Really? Will you play them for me?"

"After we find music for this song," I told her.

She sighed, "Okay,"

We worked on the song for a little while, then I played her the other two songs I wrote. They both had music set to them, and Bella and I decided to play them for our gig.

**********

We all had just got done watching a movie, everyone was asleep, including Bella. About halfway through the movie, she had fallen asleep on my chest. I smiled and played with her hair. _I'm going to marry this women someday, _the thought ran through my head randomly. Normally I would have tried to talk myself out of thinking something like that, but I knew that it was true.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, guys. I know that the last part sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else and I really want to post this chapter. I think that I'll end this story in the next few chapters because I have this amazing idea for a new story. I'm going to start working on it right after I post this chapter, so check out my profile for the story. I'm not sure what the name will be, but it'll be the only other story on my profile so far.**

**The songs for this chapter are _When It All Falls Apart _by the Veronicas and _Fall For You _by Secondhad Serenade.**

**Review! Let me know what you think.**

**23moredaysuntillxmas!, looove uu, bookwormbaby96**


	14. 6 Months

**A/N: Sorry I haven't update in a while. I've billions of things to do for homework and such. I've also been working on my first chapter for my new story, Matches Made In Mars. It sounds kinda dumb, but I think it's actually going to be good.**

**Anyway, on to the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 13. (BPOV)**

After we performed on Saturday, Rosalie and Jasper's parents wanted to talk to us, as did mine and Emmett's. Alice and Edward came with us, but Carlilse and Esme didn't because they said they had somewhere else to go.

After we ordered, the parents got our attention, then broke our hearts.

Rosalie's dad started, "Children, we all see that your band is good, but we don't want it to affect your grades or anything, so..."

My mom finished, "We want you to stop."

We all just sat there, taking in what our parents had just told us. We... weren't allowed to have a band anymore. I gaped at my parents. They were normally so supportive when it came to things that get me out of the house.

"You, you guys can't be serious," I said, dumbfounded.

My father nodded, "I'm afraid so, honey. We see that you are having fun with your friends, but we're afraid that it's distracting you from schoolwork."

"No, it's not. In fact, I think I'm doing better than ever," I retorted. No one else had spoke except me.

But now, Edward did, "Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I'm sorry if this seems disrespectful, but we've worked really hard at this, you can't just expect us to stop because you tell us to."

My dad, who I thought was very fond of Edward, glared at him, "Edward, you will not talk to me in that manner. I thought I liked you, but I can see that you're encouraging my daughter's behavior. And those promise ring things, take them back. You aren't allowed to see my daughter ever again."

Now I got mad, "DAD! You're not going to talk to my boyfriend like that. He said very respectfully that he didn't approve of you people telling us that we couldn't have our band anymore. Now you treat him like crap. Well newsflash! I'm going to keep seeing Edward, and I'm going to marry him someday. If I have to, I'll just go live with the Cullen's. They'll let me."

My parent looked shocked. I had never talked to them like that before, but I couldn't help it. They always ruined my relationships. In fact, now that I think about it, they're the only reason why I started dating the bastard that almost got me killed!

"Isabella Marie Swan!" my mother yelled, "You will treat your parents with respect, now-"

Emmett cut her off, "No, mom. You'll treat her with respect. Edward is an awesome guy, and if she was going to run away with him now, I wouldn't mind. Edward would give his life for Bella."

"Exactly," I agreed.

"You know what, I think I'm going to take Bella over to the Cullen's, ask them if we can live there, which they will say yes to, and move in, both of us," Emmett stated.

"Oh no you won't," my dad scolded, "Your mother and I take great care of you-"

"Bullshit! You guys aren't ever home, not even on Christmas! You guys are the reason I dated Jacob for as long as I did, and he almost got me killed!" I screamed at them. Then I grabbed Alice, Edward, and Emmett and shoved them toward the door. Alice had her cell out, talking to her parents. I whipped my wallet out and threw down a twenty, "That's for the food."

*************

All the way to the Cullen's I cried. Edward held me tight and said it would all be alright. I felt bad that I had disrespected my parents, but if I hadn't been almost killed three times, they wouldn't give two shits for me.

Esme and Carlisle agreed that Emmett and I could stay until we worked things out with our parents.

Emmett ran him and I over to the house, our parents weren't home yet, luckily. I grabbed all the clothes and my money I could. I took anything else I could need, because I had a feeling we'd be at the Cullen's for awhile. I took my guitar and songbook, too.

I left a note for them, saying that we were sorry, but they couldn't control outlifes anymore like they had.

**************

That night, I was sitting in my bed, with my guitar and songbook, when Edward came in.

He sat down beside me, and I took off my headphones.

"Bells, I don't want you to fight with your parents because of me," he said. He seemed to be really interested in the down-comforter on the bed.

I took his hand in mine and made him look up, "Edward, I'm not fighting with them just for you. Everything I said at the restaurant was true. They didn't care about me before that thing happened with Jacob, and it took me getting almost killed two more times after that to make them try to control my life, which I hate even more than my parents ignoring me. Edward, I love you and there's nothing they can do about it." I kissed his lips lightly, and it turned into an urgent kiss.

Edward pulled back, grinning, "You do know that you're going to get tired of living with me and Alice eventually, right?"

I smiled, "Wrong."

He seen my guitar and book on the bed, "What were you working on when I came in?"

"A song, duh," I teased.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Can you play for me what you have so far?"

"Actually, I just have to write these last words and notes down and I'll be done," I told him, writing what I had been working on before he came in.

"Okay, what's it called?"

"6 Months," I answered.

"Is it about your parents?"

"Nope, it's about you."

"Another one?"

"Uh-huh. This fight with my parents made me realize I'm even luckier to have you than I thought."

Edward smiled, "So you're not upset about this fight?"

"A little. I'm still pissed at them, but I think that this will be for the best."

"Okay, if that's what you think. Now play the song."

I smiled and began to play.

"_You're the direction I follow to get home_

_When I feel like I can't go on you tell my to go_

_And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around_

_Don't mind me if I get weak in the knees_

_'Cause you have that effect on me_

_You do_

_Everything you say_

_Every time we kiss I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

_Months going strong now and no goodbye_

_Unconditional_

_Unoriginal_

_Always by my side_

_Meant to be together_

_Meant for no one but each other_

_You love me_

_I love you harder so_

_Everything you say_

_Every time we kiss I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

_So please give me your hand_

_So please give me a lesson on how to steal_

_Steal the heart_

_As fast as you stole mine_

_As you stole mine, yeah_

_Oh and everything you say_

_Every time we kiss I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

_So please give me your hand_

_So please just take my hand,"_

"Wow, you wrote that just for me?" Edward asked

"Nope, I wrote it for the Easter Bunny. Who do ya think?"

Edward laughed and pulled me onto his lap, "Bella, do you know how much I love you?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "How much, Edward?"

I felt him smile at my typical reaction, "As much as Emmett loves food."

"Wow, that's a lot. Wanna know how much I love you?" I asked, turning around in his lap so I was looking in his eyes, which caused me to straddle him, though neither of us cared.

"How much?"

"As much as Alice loves shopping," I somehow managed to keep a straight face until Alice yelled through the wall (her room was right next to mine).

"I heard that!" she screamed, irritated at us.

Edward and I laughed until our sides hurt.

When we calmed down a bit, Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly, "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, even thought technically you already did."

He turned my face so I was looking him directly in the eyes, "Marry me as soon as we get out of high school?"

One single tear ran down his face as he took something from his pocket.

"Wow, you already got me a ring and everything?"

He nodded, "I got it when I got the promise rings so as soon as I was ready to marry you, I could. Guess it's a good thing, too."

I smiled, "Very." I kissed him, hard. He didn't see it coming, so it caused him to fall back so his back was against the bed. He slipped the ring on my finger and flipped us so I was under him. We kissed for what seemed like forever. The only reason we pulled back was because we needed oxygen.

I admired my ring while we caught our breath. It was spectacular. It was made of platinum and had one, lone, heart-shaped diamond on it. Amazing.

"I'm not even going to ask how much this was."

"Trust me, I wouldn't tell you anyway," he joked.

"Knowing you, you got it from Tiffany's," I guessed. Sure enough, there was a blue box on my bed side table.

Edward smiled, "Bella ragazza, I love you more than you could imagine. Of course I'm going to try to get you the best things I can."

"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to get use to it, considering I'm going to be your wife in two summers," I grinned.

He grinned back, with what I'm guessing was the same goofy smile I was wearing, "Guess you are, Mrs. Cullen."

"Hmm... I like the sound of that."

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh!!! They're getting married! And Bella's parents aren't as good as you once thought they were, are they. See, what you saw of them up until now was the act they put up for other people.**

**I put Bella's ring on my profile. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is going to be everyone's reactions to the engagement, and the chapter after that will be the last for this. :(**

**By the way, the song in this chapter is _6 Months _by Hey Monday.**

**Be on the look out for StoryofMyLife99's new story, Cheating Change. It's going to be amazing. It's her first FanFic so check it out to support her.**

**eyeheartyoo&fruitloops, bookwormbaby96**


	15. Bella

**A/: Sorry. It took me awhile to up date. I have basketball & homework & my best friend's birthday party is Saturday-Sunday & my school dance is Friday. I didn't have school today because of the snow, thank God! I won't be outside because I hate the snow. It's wet & cold & when it melts its gross & slushy & watery. I prefer the warm indoors & some nice hot chocolate. Yummy!**

**Also, I've chatting with this girl who's screen name is Cookies n' Cream. She's writing her first FanFic called From Friends to Enemies. She only has the first chapter up, but it's awesome. Please check it out & review. You won't be sorry. :)**

**Now, onto the story....**

* * *

**Chapter 14. (EPOV)**

"Hmmm," said Bella, "I like the sound of that."

I got to enjoy just being with Bella... For all of five minutes until Alice came crashing through the door.

"WHAT?!?" she screeched.

I cringed, "Alice, calm down."

"How do you expect me to calm down when my brother and best friend are getting married?" I hope Emmett didn't hear that.

But of course with my luck, he did, and there were huge footsteps outside of Bella's door in a matter of seconds. Emmett came bursting through the room, "Edward, I swear to God, if you gave Belly a ring I will-"

Bella cut him off, "Em, calm down. Alice, go get your parents so we can explain everything to everyone at the same time. Alice ran down the stairs, got our parents, and ran back up the stairs in a matter of thirty seconds.

When my mom and dad were in my room I took a deep breath and began explaining, "Mom, Dad, did Alice tell you why I wanted you up here?" they shook their heads, "Well... I kinda proposed to Bella," my mom gasped and my dad stared at me wide-eyed, "It's okay, calm down. Bella was playing a song that she had just written and I knew the words were true. It just seemed like the perfect moment, you know? And we won't be actually getting married for at least two years. We're only in high school. Do you really think we're that stupid?"

They all took this in. Alice was the first to speak, "So what? I'm going to start planning the wedding right now. Come on, Bella." She grabbed my girlf- I mean, fiance's hand, so I grabbed her other one and pulled her back.

"Oh no you don't. If you want to start, you can start tomorrow. As soon as everyone gets out, I'm going back to my room and Bella is going to go to bed," I told my little sister.

Alice huffed, "Fine."

Emmett spoke next, "Edward, don't get me wrong, I mean, it's going to be fun to have you as a little brother and all, but I swear, if you hurt Bella, even the tiniest bit, I'll personally make sure you can't reproduce. Got it?"

I gulped, "I understand. If I ever hurt Bella, you can pumble me all you want. I'll deserve it. I would never hurt Bella, though."

"Okay," Emmett sighed, "Just make sure you guys get chocolate cake. Night Belly," he said, picking her up in a gigantic bear hug. He walked over to me and ruffled my hair, which I found extremely annoying, "Night soon-to-be little bro." Just like that, Emmett was calm and went back to his room.

My parents were the only ones in there. Alice had skedaddled some time between when she stopped talking and Emmett stopped. Now that I actually looked at my mom, I noticed she was crying. "Aw, Mom, please, don't cry."

She sniffled, "I'm sorry. It's just... my baby is growing up so fast. He's going to be graduting in two years. Now he's getting married in two years-"

"At least," I added. It's not like we didn't want to get married then, it's just... We both wanted to go to college and all.

"Yeah, yeah. I think it's great you two are getting married, though. You're meant for each other. I can see it in your eyes, by the way you look at each other," she sniffled.

I looked at Bella, "I know." I'm sure if it was a movie seen, you would have been able to see the love and admiration shining in both of our eyes.

My mom hick-upped, "Okay, I, uh... I think I'm going to go give Ali the safety talk now."

I stiffled a smile and nodded. Then my dad spoke, "Son, I'm really happy for you. We can talk more about this some other time. But right now I think I should try to save Alice and let you kids get to sleep. Goodnight."

I grinned at my dad, "Night."

"Goodnight, Carlilse!" Bella smiled warmly at him. He smiled back at us and walked out of the room.

I sighed and fell back on Bella's bed. She fell back and cuddled into my side. I wrapped my arms around her. It felt so right to hold my angel in my arms.

"Edward, these questions my be stupid to you, but they are important to me."

"Shoot."

"Do I cross your mind a lot?"

I thought about it, I knew the answer, so I answered truthfully, "No."

I felt her stiffen, "Do you want me?"

"Nope."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Probably not."

I felt a single tear run down Bella's face. I felt horrible for making her cry, but it'd be worth it in the end. Bella took in a ragged breath, "Chose-Me or life."

"Life."

Bella sat straight up, "Okay. Get out of my room. And take back this stupid ring," she threw the ring I gave to her at me, "and take back this bracelet and-"

"Bella, wait. Just... wait a second. Let me explain."

She sighed heavily, "Fine. Go."

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on it. I don't want you because I need you. I wouldn't be able to cry if you left because I'd die if you left. If I died for you, how am I suppose to live for you? The reason I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I'll do everything for you. And why did you even ask me the last question? You didn't give me two different choices."

Bella looked at me, then smiled and started crying more. I wrapped her in a tight hug. Bella calmed down, "Edward, you have me scared to death that you didn't like me."

"I don't."

"Because..."

I smiled, "You caught on, because I love you." I kissed her lips.

When we pulled apart, Bella asked, "Can I have the ring back?"

"Of course."

I kissed her again after I gave her ring back to her, "Good my Bella ragazza."

"Night, Edward."

*************

When I woke up, it was about ten in the morning. I heard Bella and Alice's laughter downstairs and I hopped out of bed. I took the steps two at a time.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" I said, sliding into the kitchen.

She looked at me and laughed at my entrance, "Good morning, sleepy head."

Alice and Emmett were in the kitchen too, "Okay, this is important. Everyone, upstairs. My room, now." I ran up the stairs, Bella's hand in mine.

"What do you need, Edward?" Bella asked when we reached my room.

I grabbed my guitar and songbook. Alice and Emmett came in behind us, laughing, "I was going to bed last night when an amazing song idea popped into my head."

The doorbell rang, "It's probably Rose and Jazz. I'll get it, then you can play us this amazing song of yours."

A few seconds later, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Bella were all gathered in my room. "Okay," Emmett said, "play it, pretty boy."

I grinned up at the most important people in my life and began to play.

"_So take one word you said_

_You put it to bed_

_You rest your tiny pillow on your head_

_You wonder where you're going next_

_You got your head pushed to my chest_

_And now you're hoping that someone lets you in_

_Well sure I'll let you in_

_You know I'll let you in_

_Oh, Bella, you_

_So don't let anyone scare you_

_You know that I'll protect you_

_Always now, through the think and thin_

_Until the end_

_You better watch it_

_You know you don't cross it because_

_I'm always here for you_

_And I'll always be here for you_

_I know, I know, I know_

_I know how it feels, believe me_

_I've been there_

_And I know, I know, I know_

_I know what it feels like_

_Tell me, Bella_

_And I'd swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Bella_

_And I'd swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa, Bella_

_Oh you, darling_

_Now it's gonna get harder_

_And it's gonna burn brighter_

_And It's gonna feel tougher _

_Each and everyday_

_So let me say that I love you_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I've ever dreamed of __to come _

_And yes you did come_

_I want you so bad_

_Do you feel it too? _

_You know I'm so in love, so in love with you_

_I want you so much_

_I need you so much_

_I need your, I need your, your touch_

_And I'd swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa oh, Bella_

_And I'd swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa oh, Bella_

_And I'd swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa oh, Bella_

_And I'd swim the ocean for you_

_The ocean for you_

_Whoa oh, Bella_

_Oh yeah,"_

I looked up from my guitar. Alice and Rosalie were holding hands with each other, most likely whispering about how cute a couple we were. Emmett and Jasper smiled at me, patted me on the back, told me what a cool song it was, and headed downstairs for food.

Bella was the last one I looked at. She had tears sparkling in her eyes, so I sat my guitar down and walked over to her. "Bella," I said," I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

She swatted me and laughed. _Okay, not the reaction I was expecting... _I thought and gave her a look like she had just confessed her love for vampires. Bella sighed, "Edward, the tears in my eyes are happy tears. That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me, writing a song that has my name in it."

I smiled, "Bella, I love you. What else do you expect me to write a song about?" I kissed her, and Alice and Rosalie sighed.

I had forgotten they were there. Bella blushed and I laughed.

"Okay, love birds," Rosalie said, "let go to the kitchen to grab something to eat before the pigs get it." Alice and Rosalie darted down the stairs.

I walked with Bella, because I knew she would fall and I didn't want her out of my presence for one minute, "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"How long will you love me?"

I smiled at her, "Forever and ever."

Bella grinned and stood on her tip-toes to kiss me, "Forever and ever."

* * *

**A/N: Aww! How cute are they? Sorry this chapter was so short. The next chapter will be the last. Unless you guys review and tell me something... Should I put Bella & Edward's wedding in next, then skip ahead a few years & tell you people about their kids? Should I just do the wedding? Should I just skip ahead & tell about the kiddies? Review & let me know.**

**The song in this chapter is _Kelsey _by Metro Station. I changed Kelsey to Bella, though. & I took off the last part of the song about how the chick never lets him in, because Bella does. I had a really hard time finding a song for this chapter. I was thinking about _Hero/Heroine _by BLG, but I decided against it. Also, in my story, the song is acoustic. If you would like to listen to the acoustic version go to my profile. I have a link there.**

**Okay, well... I'm about done here.**

**peacelove&twilight, bookwormbaby96 **


	16. You And Me

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is actually going to be the second to last chapter. And it's about... E&B's WEDDING! Oh, and if you would read the bottom author note after this chapter, I'd appreciate it:)**

**bookwormbaby96... onto the story....**

* * *

**Chapter 16. (BPOV)**

"Hold still, Bella! We're almost done," Alice scolded me.

I gave her a shut-the-hell-up look, "Well excuse me for moving. You have been tugging on my hair for two hours, and tickling my face for about half an hour. Plus I'm nervous..." I trailed off.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Bells, there's nothing to worry about."

"What if he doesn't like how I look, or what if I fall, or-"

"SHUT UP!" they both screamed at me.

Alice sighed, "Bella, he loves you. A lot. Like if you died, he'd kill himself so he could be with you much."

"I know, sorry guys. I'm just so nervous. I mean, I'm marrying the love of my life today. If something goes wrong..." I trailed off again.

Rose and Alice each gave me a hug. "Okay, "Rosalie said, "we're done. Get your dress on and look at how pretty you look."

I did as I was told. I was excited to see my dress, concidering Alice picked it out and wouldn't let me look at it until now. I pulled it out of the dress baggy thing and gasped. It was... beautiful. Alice had to get all my bridesmaids-which we're just her and Rosalie- and me dresses from Vera Wang, so of course they would all be amazing. But mine... I couldn't believe that I was going to wear something like this.

The only specification I gave Alice was white, not giganticly huge but still poofyish, and not over the top. I was surprised that she'd listened to me. The dress was, of course, white and kind of poofy, princess-style. It had embellishment on the skirt and a straight, strapeless neckline. It was astonishing.

I put it on, then went back out to the girls, who had already changed. They had done their hair and makeup before they worked on me too, so we were all ready.

Since my wedding colors were blue and white, they were both wearing blue gowns. I let the girls pick them out as long as they followed my guidlines, which they did.

Alice's was colbat blue and chiffon. It was a V-neck, a bubble hem, and a bow of tissue. It looked amazing on her because of the contrast of her pale skin, black hair, and blue dress. Instead of her normal, spipky hair, it had straighten, though it was still short.

Rosalie's dress was perfect for her with the dark, midnight-like blue color and classic essense. It was made out of lame and strapless. Rose's dress also had a band near the hem and a twinkling design.

We complemented each other and looked in the mirrow. I gasped for the second time at how amazing the things I wore were. My mother argued with me that I should wear my hair up in typical fashion, but I didn't like how it looked once we tried it, so I had my friends leave it down and it was all wavy. My eyeshadow was silvery, matching my shoes and the tiria they had insisted putting in my hair.

"Bella, you really do look beautiful today. I can't wait to see the look on pretty boy's face when he sees you." Rosalie teased.

I was literally on the verge of tears and Alice took notice just as Rose did, "Aw" Alice groaned, "Belly, don't cry. We've already done your makeup. I guess it's a good thing it was waterproof."

I laughed, "You guys are the best."

Just then there was a knock on my door, it could only be, "Bells, can I come in? It's about time to walk down the isle," my dad. Even though we had all gotten in a huge fight, about a week after I'd moved into the Cullen's, Em, my mom and dad, and I sat down to talk about what happened. We all agreed in the end, and we were all together now.

My dad took a good look at me, and then he almost looked like he was going to cry. There was only one time in my life when I had seen him cry, and it was when I had almost gotten killed the second time. "Wow, Bells. You look... more than beautiful." He gave me a hug, pulled back to look at me, and lead me to outside of the church door, where everyone else already was.

I blushed, "Thanks, Dad. I guess it's time for you to give me away."

I looked into his eyes and he looked like he really was going to miss me, "I guess so. Just promise me you'll visit."

I laughed, "I promise." At about that time we reached the doors. I took a deep breath.

My father looked at me with a knowing look, "Nervous?"

I nodded, "Of course," the wedding march started playing and Emmett and Rosalie headed in, "I'm marrying the other man I love today."

He looked at me strangly, "Okay, I know that you love Edward, but who's the other?"

I laughed at him, "You, Dad." Alice and Jasper entered.

He smiled at me, "I knew that."

"Sure, Dad, sure..." I rolled my eyes as the flower girl and ring bearer entered.

We waited a few minutes, then my dad asked, "Ready, Bells?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

My dad lead me into the church which held the people closest to me. I seen Angela and her boyfriend, Ben. My grandma, aunts, uncles, and cousins. I looked for my mom's face, and found her with tears in her eyes. I looked for Edward's family next, I had met all his relatives last year. They all welcomed me into the family with warm hearts. All of his grandparents, and cousins, and aunts, and unlces came. I found Carlisle and Esme's faces. Carlisle smiled a huge smile at me and Esme was crying, like my mom, because her baby was getting married to a girl she had concidered her family for years now.

It was the perfect setting.

I looked up at the wedding party. Alice was my maid of honor because she was Edward's sister and my best friend. Emmett was the best man because he wouldn't stop asking Edward until he agreed. We were going to let him be the best man anyway, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

Last, I looked at Edward. I thought that I'd faint from how hot he looked. Edward was wearing a classic black, Ralph Lauren (because of Alice) tuxedo. His normal disarray of copper locks was slightly under control. I'd have to ask him later how long and how much hair product he used.

At the alter, I gave Alice my flowers and Edward took my hands. We stared into each other's eyes as the priest talked.

Before I knew it, the priest spoke, "Edward, do you take Isabella for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," responded Edward.

"Isabella, do you take Edward for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," my voice broke because I was on the verge of tears for the second time in about two hours.

"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings.  
What God has joined, men must not divide," the priest said.

"Amen."

"Lord, bless and consecrate Edward and Isabella in their love for each other. May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other, and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord."

"Amen."

Edward took the ring and said, "Isabella, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit," as he placed it on my finger.

I did the same.

When everything was said, the priest spoke, "You may kiss the bride." and Edward did just that.

**********

Alice, of course had to get a limo to go to where the reception was being held. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and I all rode in it. I was cuddled to Edward the whole time.

"How does it feel to be the new Mrs. Cullen?" he asked. You could just hear the smile in his voice.

I looked up at him, and sure enough I was right, "Well, it feels like I'm the new Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen." Edward leaned down and kissed me.

When we walked into the reception, they introduced us as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen and then we ate. Of course Emmett was in line after us.

When we were about halfway done eating, Emmett stood up with his glass and fork, and tapped it to get everyone's attention.

"Okay," he said, "now we've got a lot of people wanting to make speeches tonight, but since I'm the bestest man, I get to go first." Everyone laughed at his grammar error. I tapped him, "Uh, Em, it's the best man, not the bestest man."

His face turned slightly red, "Pshh... I knew that," he lied to me, I smiled at him as he contiued his 'amazing' speech, "Well I knew I'd forget it if I didn't write it down, so I have a piece of paper," he pulled out a sheet with his sloppy handwriting on it from one of his pockets, "First, I'd like to congradulate my lil' sis on finally finding a decent guy. She's been through a lot in her life, but Edward is my favorite trouble she's had. I love my little Belly and so does everyone else who knows her. She's made me my breakfast, lunch, and dinner since she was about 10. And Bella," he said looking down at me, "I'm very proud of you, especially today. Do you know why?" I shook my head, "Because you didn't fall! That's probably on my top ten list of what I'm proud about," he got a big laugh out of that, but I slapped him and blushed, typical Bella fashion. Emmett contiued, "Hey pretty boy," Edward rolled his eyes at the familiar nickname, "if you hurt my Belly, I'll hurt yours," no one got it at first, we just stared at him like the bunch of idiots we were while Emmett laughed. He realized he was the only one and explained, "Okay, so my nickname for Bella is Belly. If he hurts her, I'm going to hurt his, except his is the thing the food we're eating goes into," everyone finally got it and laughed for longer than nessisary because Emmett of all people had to explain something as simple as that to us, "But seriously dude, I've thought of you as a brother ever since Bells started dating you. You're a really good guy and have helped her through stuff that no one else could. I'll never be able to thank you for that enough," I got teary-eyed because Emmett had never been that nice to Edward before, "Okay, now it's Pixie's turn."

Alice glarred at him then started her speech in her high voice, "Okay, first I want to say that I'm sorry for my family, but the cake has sugar in it and I'll be eating at least three pieces," everyone laughed, except the people who actually knew what she was like on sugar. Pixie Stix were the worst, though, "Secondly, Edward has been a pain in my butt since we were three, but I love him anyways. Whenever a guy that he didn't like or know flirted with me, the guy turned up at school the next day with a black eye at the least. And Eddie boy has been through a lot of crap too, but Bella's the only one who actually knows the whole story. I concidered Bells a part of my family since I met her. She's like the stubborn sister I've never had who I have to dress because she has no fashion sense. To Eddie and Belly!" Everyone drank out of their cups, then Rosalie started.

"Bella and Edward have been some of my best friends since high school. And I'm going to be their sister when Emmett proposes to me," Rose smiled, "I hope they remain the sweet, adorable couple they've always been. I love you guys!"

Jasper stood up, "I'm a man of few words so I'll keep this short and sweet. Edward, don't screw Bella up like you, " everyone laughed, "Bella, make Edward cut his hair every now and then. And to the both of you, I hope you're not as lovey-dovey as you guy normally are. Congrats, guys!"

Carlisle made his speech, "Edward, you've been a very bright kid ever since you were born. Since you could talk, you knew what noise every animal made. When we took you kids out to eat, your mom would ask you if you wanted chicken and your answer always was yes and then you would make chicken noises," that was pretty funny, so I had to laugh, even when Edward gave me a look, "And Bella, both Esme and I concider you the quite daughter we've never had. And I can't tell you how fond our floor is off you," I, of course, turned bright red. Was it really nessecery to make fun of my on my wedding night? Carlisle continued when the laughter was over and picked up his glass, "I hope both nothing ever comes between you two. To Bella and Edward!"

My dad was next, "Bells, you've always been a favorite of the guys even though you've never liked them as much. You were a beautiful little baby and you still are. I love you so much, and I'm very glad you finally found a guy that treats you with respect and will take care of you, probably better care of you than I ever did. And as for Edward, if you break my babies heart, remember I'm a retired police officer." Everyone laughed, except for my dad, Edward, and me because we all knew he would actually come after Edward with his gun.

My mom spoke, "Bella, I love you more than you know. When you lived with the Cullens for that week a few years ago, I missed you and Emmy so much. I'm going to miss you even more now that you're leaving for good, " her eyes were watery, "And I knew Edward was perfect for you the day you left. He stood up for what was important to the both of you, even though your father and I disagreed. I'm glad you're now officially part of the family, Edward."

And last but not least, Esme, "Edward, you know that the day I learned you proposed to Bella, I cried all night long. At first it was because my baby was all grown up, then it was because he finally found someone who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, then it was because I stubbed my toe, " everyone erupted in laughter at this, "I love you, Edward. Bella, you've been a part of our family since I met you. I knew you would probably end up marrying my boy for as long as I've known you. Bella, you have no idea how much impact you've had on his life. Before you came around, Carlisle and I were keeping a very close eye on him. We thought he might... be suicidle, so we moved him out to Forks. That turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to him. Now, you're officially my daughter, and I love you just as much as Edward or Alice." I finally broke. After not crying all night, Esme did me in. A few hot tears ran down my face, and Edward wiped away every single one.

We cut the cake and ate.

Then I threw the bouquet, and Rosalie caught it. It must have been fate, because a little birdy told me that Emmett was planning to propose tonight. Edward got the garter off my leg without trouble. Honestly, it was horrible. Edward and I were both beat red when it was over and before we even started we made my dad step outside.

Then it was finally time for Edward and I to dance. Edward had picked out the song, and of course he happened to pick my favorite at the moment. When it came on, I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"_What day is it? __And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down."_

"You know I love you?" Edward asked.

"Well you've only told me that a few thousand times. Did you know I love you?"

"Of course."

_"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you."_

"Edward, does anyone know?" I asked, leaning my head against his chest.

"No. I have told anyone. Have you?" I shook my head.

"Should we just tell them it happened during the honey moon. It's only been a week."

"I think that'll work."

"_One of the things that I wanted to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here." _

Edward and I both started singing, _"'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive."_

"Edward, how long will you love me?"

"Forever and ever."

* * *

**A/N: Aw, how cute are they?!? I'm very happy with this. And are you people wondering what it is that Belly and Pretty Boy don't want anyone too know about. Take some guesses. Review and let me know. I'm posting one more chappy and then I'm going to focus on my other story, Matches Made In Mars.**

**I'm going to have two polls up on my profile...**

**Poll Numero Uno: My friend, NaNNersOntheWeB and I are thinking about co-writing a story... but we can't come up with any ideas. If you guys can think of something, help us out. Like, if you've got a really good story idea, but you think you're absolutly horrible at writing or have some phobia of typing on keyboards for a long period of time, let us know. We'll give you a shout-out and all the jazz. Or if you think we should do a song one, let us know about that too. **

**Poll Numero Two (I don't know how to spell 2 in Spanish): After I get done with the Matches Made In Mars, I'm thinking about writing another FanFiction with songs and stuff. These are the songs I can think off right now...**

**A. _The Girl All The Bad Guys Want _by Bowling For Soup**

**B. _Broken Man _by Boys Like Girls**

**C. _Life After You _by Daughtry**

**D. _Maybe Misery _by Quietdrive**

**If you have any other suggestions, let me know.**

**Next order of bidness, I'm going to make a playlist of every single song that has been mentioned through out this story. Go to my profile to check it out**

**And I have the girl's dresses & Edward's tux are on my page too.**

**That's about it...**

**bigsunglassesrockmyworld, bookwormbaby96** **(Hehe, that's a sun...)**


	17. Life After You

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. This will be the last chapter of Remebering Sunday *sniffle, sniffle*, but then I can focus on Matches Made In Mars. I just wanted to let you guys know that I have a poll up on my profile, I'm not sure if I mentioned that in the last chapter. Anyway, if you could go and pick something, that would be super helpful.**

**And for those of you who guessed Bella was pregnet....**

* * *

**Chapter 16. (EPOV)**

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._ I walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, is this Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, this is him."

"Sir, I'd hate to inform you, but your son has just been taken to the hospital-"

I started to freak out, "What happened?"

"A student had a gun and went on a rampange. Apperantly your son was dating a young lady who this boy had a crush on. The student went after the girl to get back at your son, but your son stepped in front of the bullet. He got hit in the arm, he should be alright."

I called Bella and explained what had happened to her. She called Reneesmee's school, explained the situation and we were in the car on the way to pick our little girl up and go to the hospital in a matter of seconds.

Reneesmee was waiting in the office when we arrived. She was crying, they must had told her what happened.

"Mommy, Daddy, is Levi gonna be alright?"

"We think so, sweety," Bella answered, her voice cracking.

"He should be, it isn't too bad," I told her, grabbing her bag and leading her and her mother out to the car. Reneesmee nodded. For a nine-year-old, she was very quiet and smart.

We drove to the hospital in silence, except the radio which was always on in our car.

At the hospital, Ariel, Levi's girlfriend, was already there, crying.

She saw us and ran to us, "I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I didn't know he was that obsessed. They were friends. I blame myself. I didn't know he was going to protect me-"

I cut her off, speaking softly and calmly, "It's fine. He was shot in the arm, he should be okay after a while. Now, Ariel, can you explain what actually happened to us?"

She nodded. Sobering up, she started, "Well you guys know Josh, right?" I nodded, him and Levi were really good friends, "Well Josh has always liked me. When Levi and me started going out he became... distant and... different. Like he wasn't the same person. Well Levi tried talking to Josh, but Josh just freaked out. That was yesterday. Today, Josh brought a gun to school. He was going after me. Of course we didn't know that until we saw him. At lunch, Levi and I were studying in the library for our up-coming test and Josh walked in. Josh pulled the trigger and before I knew what was happening Levi was in front of me. The librarian heard the gun shot, called the cops, and came to see what was up. The seen she saw was Levi on the ground, bloody, me sitting next to him sobbing and screaming and freaking out, and Josh, he shot himself. He's gone now."

Both Bella and my eyes were wide. Reneesmee was sobbing.

Hours later, after Levi's surgery, when he woke up, Bella and I decided that Ariel could take Reneesmee to grab a snack while we went to see him. Alice and Jasper were already at the hospital, but instead of being here for Josh, Alice decides today to start labor. Rosalie and Emmett were in Flordia, on a vacation with Alexis and Zach. We called them and told them he was going to be alright and that they could stay, but Emmett and Rose insisted on coming home, so they were on their way.

We walked in the room and saw our son laying there, helpless. Levi was always talking and active, but he wasn't now. He looked offal. He was just laying in his bed, watching television until he heard us walk in. Levi smiled at us the best he could in his condition. The bullet had hit a nerve and he might never be able to use his left arm again.

Bella started crying and I hugged her. She was still the world to me, though now she was tied with our children.

After half an hour, I wanted to talk to Levi alone so I asked Bella if she could check on everyone.

"Levi how much do you like Ariel?"

I knew my question had caught him off guard. Sure, we were really close, we talked about everything, but this was really personal, something I had never asked him before. But he answered, "A lot."

I looked at him with questioning in my eyes, "How much is a lot. Be honest. I'm need to know, Levi."

"I love her, Dad. She's the best thing that's ever happened in my life. Dad, I'd do anything for her. If fact, I just took a bullet for her," he laughed humorlessly, "I don't know what to do."

I smiled, "Do you want to marry her someday?" he nodded, "Levi, you're reminding me more and more of myself everyday."

"What are you talking about?"

"I thought the same thing of your mom at your age. In fact, I still do. You guys and her are my world."

"Dad, I don't know if Ariel feels the same way about me, though. Everyone that looks at you and Mom know you two are in love."

"Well, Levi, I know Ariel loves you too. I can just tell. When you get out of here, take her back to our house sometime and play her a song on her guitar, tell her you love her. Be truthful, that's all I can help you with," I told him.

"Dad, is that how you won over Mom?"

I smirked, "Something like that."

"Thanks, Dad. Can you send Ariel in? I really need to see her," he asked me.

"Sure," I responded, getting up from the chair.

"Wait, Dad, I have one more question."

I turned around, "Yeah?"

He looked me in the eyes, tears in his, "How do people you trust change so much? I always thought that he was a good person."

"Can you answer a question for me? Why do we try to define people as simply good and evil?" Levi shrugged, "It's because no one wants to admit that compassion and cruelty can live side by side, in one heart and that anyone is capable of anything. Levi, your mom and I both have very, very personal and important stories to tell you when you get out of here."

I stepped out of the room.

**************

Later that month, after Bella and I shared our stories with Levi, we happened to have to get groceries. When we walked into the house, I heard music and knew Levi had followed my advice. Fortanly, he was able to gain complete control of his left arm again.

Ariel and Levi were fighting this last week. It had been hard for him. I knew he was working on a song, but this was the first time I heard him play the whole thing.

Then I heard my son's soft voice.

_"Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time

Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you

Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you, yeah"

That was both Bella and I realized that Levi and Ariel were going to be together forever, just like us.

* * *

**A/N: Aww! How sweet. Levi is just like Edward. Yes, you guys who thought Bella was pregnet were right. As I've said before, this is sadly the last chapter of Remembering Sunday. I'm proud of how it ended.**

**I know that I didn't put the follow-up of Alice's prenency, but I'll just tell you know. She had a baby boy named Caleb. K? R&E's kids are twins, boy and girl. Boy's name is Ricky & the girl's name is Elise.**

**Review.**

**Please.**

**Happily ever after.**

**lastgoodbyefornow, bookwormbaby96**


	18. About The Clothes: AN, important though!

**A/N:**

**Okay, okay...**

**I know that I've promised to update. But.... I'm still busy & then when I'm not, I'm really lazy. Seriously, I'm sorry! Don't eat me!**

**But good news...**

**I'm going to be putting all outfits for all my stories on a website that makes them a lot easier to get to! But... I may not be able to find everything on there so... I'll just change it to something else.**

**So I've got the links on my profile, and if your too lazy to go to it, then... GRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! Your a #$%^&. Hahah, I'm really just kidding, but seriously, your worse than me.**

**I've had no insiration or motivation, so wanna help? **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

**P.S.: Not the guys! I found out you can only do girl's clothes.**


End file.
